


Baila conmigo

by Yiyukimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyukimo/pseuds/Yiyukimo
Summary: Siempre se ha esforzado por agradar a sus padres, para no decepcionarlos. Y eso lo ha llevado a tener una doble vida: en una es el mejor jugador de Rugby de su escuela, en otra entrena como bailarín de ballet profesional en la espera de una oportunidad de ser alguien. AU. Participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo en Facebook Mystrade Is Real 4 Us.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mactans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/gifts).



> Si, me retrasé más de lo debido. Pero empecé escribiendo una pequeña idea cuando me tocó este promp que finalizó siendo un monstruo de one-shot.
> 
> Este fanfic participa del intercambio navideño del grupo de facebook Mystrade Is Real 4 Us. Con el Promp: Bailarín que se enamora de la estrella principal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.
> 
> De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.
> 
> Advertencias: Hay lenguaje con palabras altisonantes, para quienes no son afines a este tipo de lenguaje favor de no leer.
> 
> La mayor parte de las escenas de baile de Greg, cómo la canción de piano que describo es la de Yuri on Ice (lo sé, no pude evitarlo, pero la amé y no pude ver a Greg bailando otra cosa), las otras son mencionadas dentro de la historia, pero de todos modos pondré los links para que las tengan a la mano:  
> \- Yuri on Ice song: watch?v=LJttZ_Zfiw0&t  
> \- Paradise City - Guns 'n roses: watch?v=Rbm6GXllBiw  
> \- Maniac- Michael Sembello (Soundtrack de la película Flashdance): watch?v=0DN37VU0zKs  
> \- Dark Paradise - Lana del rey : watch?v=vmWUUPl8DD4

I.

Sus brazos se estiran y contraen mientras gira sobre su propio eje.

Las piernas le duelen, el sudor hace que su cabello se le pegue en la frente, pero no quiere detenerse. Sabe que aún le falta mucho para alcanzar lo que quiere, aun cuando es un mérito que nadie conocerá y que sólo lo enorgullece a él.

" _Deja esas mamadas, hijo. Bailar es de putos_ "

Fueron las palabras que lo marcaron en la infancia y siguen marcando su mente, quemando con fuerza cada idea que surge sobre el dedicarse al baile. El rostro de su padre siempre firme y lleno de ira, los ojos llenos de decepción de su madre y las llamas que están en medio de ellos que queman parte de su equipo de ballet y los folletos que fue adquiriendo durante cada temporada de reclutamiento es el recuerdo más doloroso que tiene, pero también es el pilar más fuerte que lo sigue moviendo durante sus entrenamientos.

Da un salto, estirando ambas piernas, pero aterriza mal, lo que lo hace caer. Sin embargo, no tarda en el volver a levantarse y continuar, no quiere que la música acabe sin que él haya terminado de interpretar su rutina de hace años.

Intenta acallar las voces en su cabeza acercándose más a las bocinas, pero estas siguen, ahora con más fuerza tras esa caída.

_¡Deberías hacer cosas de machito, no estas joterías!_

_Tu cuerpo es muy tosco para bailar, lo siento._

_Ese pelo tan largo no es de niños, ¡Mujer, córtale ese pinche pelo!_

Siempre supo que nunca podría ser el orgullo de sus padres, ya que no era un hombre con gustos "normales". Pero aun así luchaba para poder agradarles, no ser una decepción.

No ser más una burla para ellos. Ese pensamiento lo hizo crear una vida de la cual nunca está satisfecho, tiene amigos que no saben nada de él, asiste a una escuela en dónde no encaja, entrena en un equipo en dónde, a pesar de ser bueno, no disfruta ninguna de sus victorias. Ese cumulo de cosas siempre hacen sonreír a su papá, algo que siempre buscó. Pero él vive infeliz, viviendo una vida que no es suya, una vida que nunca quiso, pero es la que decidió vivir para poder agradar a sus padres.

Es por eso que viene cada noche a ese estudio, a bailar, a reproducir una y otra vez esa canción que lo motiva a seguir viviendo, que lo hace sentir vivo por lo menos la hora que dura entrenando. Baila y deja de lado a sus demonios. Baila y trata de respirar un aire que lo siente propio. Baila y deja fluir todas esas emociones que siempre reprime. Baila y deja que su cuerpo se sienta cómodo con aquellos pasos, aquellos giros, aquellos saltos, con aquel andar en puntas. Ese es su mundo, es su verdadero yo.

Y cuando la nota final se escucha, da el último giro y cae rendido al suelo. Su frente perlada por el sudor y sus ojos derraman lágrimas, porque sabe que aquella nota marca el final de su vida, el final de aquello que tanto ama. No se quiere ir, pero sabe que tiene que volver a esa realidad que tanto odia.

Se recuesta sobre el frío suelo y deja correr aquellas lágrimas unos momentos más, prolongando la despedida de ese día, porque odia volver a su falsa vida y quiere disfrutar un momento más a su verdadero yo: el joven que ama el ballet y que cada día se esfuerza por ser mejor.

II.

**9 de Septiembre del 2016**

**19:30 hrs**

**Estadio de la Escuela Latymer. Transmisión de radio local.**

[…]

_"¡Esto se ha vuelto un partido cardiaco, damas y caballeros!"_

_"Los Leones de Latymer no comprenden de dónde le vienen los ataques por parte del equipo contrario."_

_"Cierto, Luke. Pero hay que a aclarar que el equipo de los Cuervos de Holloway están dando su mejor participación en este partido amistoso frente a los antiguos campeones."_

_"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Garret. Sin lugar a dudas el equipo de los cuervos está dando su mejor cara en este partido. Y, no debemos olvidar a su jugador estrella Lestrade, quien ahora vuelve a recuperar el balón y comienza a correr tratando de liberarse de un posible tacleo."_

_"Trevor necesitará dar lo mejor de él, sino quiere que la luz de esta nueva estrella lo termine opacando."_

_"Beckett logra recuperar el balón para los Leones y corre buscando la anotación que podría sacarlos del empate y llevarlos a la victoria… Intentan tumbarlo, pero fallan… Se le acerca Dimmock y… ¡Wow! ¡Qué tacleada! ¡Los Cuervos recuperan el balón!"_

[Se escuchan aplausos y risas por parte de los comentaristas]

_"¡Vaya! Cuando creías que los Leones obtendrían el triunfo con esa jugada entre Beckett y Gates, llegan los inesperados Cuervos y su pared con piernas y destrozan todo"_

[Risas]

_"No podría describir mejor a Dimmock, Luke"_

_"Por eso siempre anda junto a Lestrade"_

_"Trevor la tendrá difícil si busca lograr una anotación"_

_"Lanzan de nuevo los Leones y es… ¡Lo toman los Cuervos! ¡Excelente atrapada de parte del pequeño Anderson! Este la lanza hacia atrás a Gregson, quien comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Trevor se le acerca, pero antes que lo bloquen lo lanza atrás y el receptor es Lestrade, quien está acompañado de Dimmock"_

_"Ahora Trevor la tiene difícil de obtener, pero parece no rendirse, comienza a pisarle los talones a Lestrade, quien ya está a unos metros de la línea de anotación. Los Leones le dan oportunidad derrumbando a la barrera humana de los cuervos y Trevor aprovecha y se le lanza a Lestrade…"_

_"Lestrade cae y… ¡ANOTACIÓN! ¡LOS CUERVOS ANOTARON DE NUEVO DEJANDO ATRÁS A LOS LEONES CON UN 12-7!"_

_"¡Los Cuervos se están haciendo notar!"_

_"Lanzan la patada y… ¡Ay, por poco lo anotan!... Pero eso no parece desanimar al equipo ni a sus seguidores, ya que estamos a pocos minutos de acabar este segundo tiempo"_

_"…Y tras unas jugadas en dónde los Cuervos no dan entrada, el partido finaliza alzándolos como los ganadores de este partido amistoso"_

_"Si este hubiera sido un partido de la temporada, puedo apostar que los Leones hubieran probado la amarga hiel de la derrota y hubieran tenido que dejar su corona de tres años consecutivos, Luke"_

_"Así es Garret. Pero aunque haya sido un simple partido amistoso, los Leones no deben bajar la guardia ante estos nuevos Cuervos que parecen arrasar con todo. Ya habían apaleado a los Ciervos y a los Castores, pero se suponía que los Leones la tenían fácil en su propia cancha, pero parece que los Cuervos no quisieron ceder"_

_"Que esto les sirva de enseñanza para que no vuelvan a confiarse ante ningún equipo, Luke"_

[…]

III.

Lo primero que lo recibe ese lunes por la mañana, después de dejar su bicicleta asegurada en la entrada, son los gritos y los aplausos de sus compañeros, seguido de choques de puños y chicas que le gritan cosas. Aun cuando no es la primera vez, no se termina de acostumbrar a todo ese teatro que su escuela monta cada vez que su equipo gana un partido.

Les sonríe a todos y celebra un poco con ellos, para luego avanzar con velocidad y pasar desapercibido hasta su casillero para tomar sus cosas e ir a clases.

Sabe que eso será imposible, porque ahora su rostro es muy conocido entre todo el alumnado. Incluso algunas maestras se acercan a él para saludarlo o lanzarle vivas por sus dos anotaciones. Y las chicas no dejan de hostigarlo pidiendo su número de celular y su cuenta de _Facebook_ , pero siempre obtenían la misma respuesta: una pequeña sonrisa y un simple 'en otro momento'; esto era suficiente para mantenerlas alejadas por algunos días. Pero siempre hay algunas insistentes que no descansaban y eso se volvía agobiante para él. Su madre le dijo que aquello se debe tanto a su desempeño en el Rugby como que era un chico atractivo, lo último gracias al embarnecimiento tras la pubertad.

Todo aquel alboroto es un poco frustrante para él, pero sus compañeros y 'amigos' siempre le dicen que tiene que comenzar a disfrutar de aquella vida si quiere seguir en el mundo del Rugby, cosa que todos creen es un rotundo _sí_ , si quiere obtener la beca deportiva para entrar al _Imperial Collage London_ a estudiar una ingeniería. Todos esperan maravillas de él, todos esperan que siga un camino que ya han trazado en su nombre. Pero Gregory Lestrade no está seguro de que si en verdad quiere estudiar alguna carrera.

IV.

Suspira mientras trata de llamar la atención de su amigo.

– ¿Puedo comer de tus batidas papas con salchichas? – le pregunta con enfado.

Greg sigue moviendo su tenedor sobre su comida sin tomar nada mientras su mano sostiene su cabeza y su mirada se encuentra perdida. Si no hacía algo, lo volvería a perder en el extenso mundo que es su cabeza.

Gregory Lestrade es un sujeto al que conoció durante sus primeros días en el instituto y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables. Sabe que Greg carga con muchas cosas, pero nunca ha dejado de sonreír, una cualidad que a Mikael Dimmock le molesta, pero no puede ni quiere quitarle a su amigo.

– Greg – lo llama, pero el aludido sigue sin volver en sí.

Dimmock rueda los ojos. Otra de las cualidades que odia de su amigo es que tienda a perderse en sus propios pensamientos. A veces se lo permite, porque sabe que es el único momento en el que el castaño puede descansar de su vida; pero estas se han vuelto tan constantes que ahora se siente molesto de que su amigo lo ignore más de la cuenta.

– ¿Greg? – lo llama de nuevo, mientras agita una mano frente a sus ojos, sin obtener ningún resultado, por lo que decide insistir en lo que lo motivó a llamarlo en primer lugar: la fría comida sobre el plato de Greg. – Bueno… Supongo que no te molestará que tome un poco…

Con el tenedor en mano, toma una papa y comienza a llevarla hasta su boca.

– Deja mis papás, _troglodita_ – le ordena Greg con fuerza, saliendo de su trance, mientras usa su tenedor como barrera para proteger su comida.

Dimmock no puede evitar soltar una risita.

– Tienes más de diez minutos jugando con tu comida. Eso me da derecho a reclamarla sin tu permiso – alega mientras retoma el camino de su mano a su boca por otra ruta, logrando su cometido.

– ¡Oye, _cerdo_! – le grita el castaño con enfado.

A lo que Dimmock sólo reacciona con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

– Está escrito en mi derecho como comensal el que puedo comer de tu plato cuando tú lo desprecias, _silverboy_.

– ¡QUÉ! – grita Greg, parándose de manera estrepitosa haciendo que todos en la cafetería giren hacia ellos. Lleva sus manos hacia su cabeza mientras intenta cubrirse su cabello con desespero. – ¿Es que acaso apareció otra _jodida_ cana?

Dimmock sonríe de lado y vuelve a tomar otra papa con salchicha del plato de su amigo.

– Y te saldrán muchas más sino dejas de preocuparte por ellas.

Greg lo voltea a ver con molestia y vuelve a tomar asiento. Toma su plato y lo aleja del alcance de su amigo.

– Y tú aumentarás otra libra sino dejas de robar la comida de otros – suelta con enfado, comenzando a comer de su plato.

El rubio termina su bocado y posa sus ojos sobre su amigo mientras este no deja de verlo con molestia, devorando lo que hay sobre su plato.

– Ambos sabemos que mi peso no es algo que te moleste, ¿cierto? – expuso mientras recarga su cabeza sobre sus manos juntas. Los grandes ojos en el rostro de su amigo le confirman que da en el blanco.

Y es cuando puede ver aquella triste mirada que siempre se presenta en su compañero de equipo cada vez que intenta hablar con él de algo personal. En realidad, no le importa haberse expuesto por completo frente a quien considera su mejor amigo mientras que el otro nunca dice nada de sí, salvo algunos detalles de sus padres, pero es todo. Dimmock lo entiende, o al menos trata, pero sólo busca que su amigo pueda vivir un poco más aligerado.

– Yo… – comienza Greg, algo que toma por sorpresa a Dimmock, puesto que este nunca ha siquiera intentado iniciar una conversación así.

Pero como era de esperarse, sólo eso obtendrá, ya que el resto de su equipo se les une a la mesa, haciendo un alboroto como sólo ellos saben y, hasta cierto punto, eso molesta a Dimmock.

– ¡Hoy va a ser nuestra noche chicos! – grita con entusiasmo Philip Anderson mientras abraza a Greg por el hombro y el resto del grupo se sienta en el espacio vacío de la mesa.

Y eso es suficiente para que aquella falsa sonrisa que es molesta en Greg, al menos para él, aparezca en su rostro. Sus ojos siguen siendo tristes, pero aquella grande sonrisa logra opacarlos.

La conversación sigue y Mikael no se involucra mucho, hasta que llega esa pregunta que sabe que conducirá a esa respuesta que sigue inquietándolo.

– ¿Te anotas para la fiesta de Emily esta noche, Greg? – la pregunta sale con agilidad de la boca de Tobías Gregson.

– Tengo cosas que hacer con mis padres esta noche, lo siento – responde Greg sin duda.

Y el resto se vuelve historia: Tobías hace berrinche intentando convencerlo en asistir por ser la gran fiesta del inicio del año, seguido de las insinuaciones de Philip acerca de las chicas que podrán obtener esa noche, finalizando con el estúpido argumento de Curtis Miller acerca del alcohol en desenfreno de un viernes por la noche. Pero Greg logra negarse a cada una de sus peticiones con maestría. Lo hace cada vez que tiene oportunidad, ya que ha asistido a unas cuantas fiestas, pero no deja de lucir incomodo o fuera de lugar.

Y eso es otra de las cosas que le molestan de Greg: el que no pueda disfrutar de las cosas que se supone deben de disfrutar los jóvenes por sabrá Dios que razón. Dimmock sólo pide una cosa, como mejor amigo que supone es de Gregory Lestrade: que pueda vivir su vida feliz, aunque sea por instante.

IV.

– Volverás a faltar a la fiesta de Emily Fairchild – afirma la chica cuando lo ve llegar al estudio.

Greg deja su mochila en el suelo y se dirige hacia la grabadora mientras se quita el saco, lanzándolo sobre sus cosas.

– No veo porqué deba asistir, sabes que no soy bueno participando en esos eventos – expone cuando termina de conectar su celular y comienza a buscar la pista que usa para calentar.

– ¿Tu creciente fama y tu nuevo prestigio no te dicen algo? – pregunta ella con sorna mientras no despega su vista de su teléfono celular. – Si quieres que todos sigan creyendo lo perfecto que eres, debes de asistir a una _maldita_ fiesta, Greg.

La música comienza a sonar, un ritmo suave al son de las teclas de un piano, y el castaño comienza a respirar de nuevo, un aire que siente le había hecho falta en todo este tiempo. Su cuerpo vibra, prediciendo lo que viene a continuación. Y eso está bien, lo siente bien.

Observa a su vieja amiga y no puede evitar sonreír como un bobo. El aroma del estudio, la música a su alrededor, lo acogedor del lugar; todo lo hace sentir en casa como nunca antes lo ha sentido y eso le agrada.

– No pienso perder mi tiempo con gente que sólo busca fama a mi lado, Thea.

Camina con decisión hacia sus cosas para ponerse sus gastadas zapatillas para luego comenzar a estirarse.

La chica parece reparar de nuevo en él y deja su celular de lado. Lo observa por unos segundos y parece sonreírle.

– ¿Nueva rutina? – pregunta animada la castaña.

Greg suelta unas risitas, más no deja de calentar.

– No puedo cambiar – suelta en un suspiro, evitando perder el control de su respiración. Vuelve a tomar aire para luego soltar: – Necesito mejorar esta.

La sonrisa de la chica se vuelve melancólica y Greg sabe lo que sigue a continuación, por lo que decide prepararse para que no le afecte.

– Practicas demasiado y, ¿para qué? – sus palabras son contundentes y arañan un poco la superficie de él, pero prefiere omitir ese dolor que dejan dentro de sí. – Nunca se lo demostrarás a nadie, Greg.

El aludido continúa por unos segundos más, hasta que la música se detiene. Respira al ritmo de un compás que no existe en aquella sala, pero que ambos aprendieron a coordinar cuando eran niños. Los ojos de ella están llenos de ternura y compasión, algo que Greg ya está harto de recibir. Su madre siempre lo mira así cuando descubre algún error en él, Dimmock lo mira de esa forma cuando sabe que está mintiendo, Sally le dedica esa mirada cada vez que le cancela una noche de películas por ir al estudio a practicar. El castaño comienza a creer que todos a su alrededor no entienden la magnitud de lo importante que es el ballet para él y si tan sólo tendrá la oportunidad de practicar aquí hasta que su cuerpo se lo permita, así lo hará.

– No lo hago por nadie, Anthea, lo hago por mí.

Y esa siempre es su respuesta, desde que conoció a aquella niña en la primaria y se hicieron inseparables. Ella siempre le permitió ensayar ahí el tiempo que él quisiera, puesto que al fin y al cabo ese estudio le pertenece a su familia. Ella siempre lo apoyó, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, aún en su época oscura cuando sus padres le arrebataron todo por su preferencia hacia el ballet, aun cuando le cerraron las puertas en el estudio por no tener el cuerpo ni la técnica de un buen bailarín, aun cuando todos le dijeron que eso no era para él, aun cuando sus padres le prohibieron volver a verla debido a que la creían una mala influencia para él. Anthea siempre fue su confidente y su amiga, al igual que Sally. Ambas siempre lo apoyaron en todo y fueron ellas los que lo motivaron a que siguiera practicando en las noches en el estudio. Anthea le dio las llaves y la libertad de usarlas a la hora que él quisiera. Y se lo agradecía, con toda el alma, lo hacía. Pero al tiempo, esa mirada comenzó a hacer su aparición y ahora ya no está tan seguro de seguir contando con ese apoyo incondicional de su amiga.

Anthea le dedica una dulce sonrisa y, tras tomar sus cosas, se acerca hasta la puerta.

– Tienes razón – dice tras unos minutos en silencio, su voz se escucha quebrada, como si tratara de contener el llanto. Algo dentro de Greg se remueve ante la sola idea. – No tienes que hacerlo por nadie. Yo… – mira el suelo con nerviosismo para después lanzarle una despedida con las manos. – Sabes cómo cerrar todo. Nos vemos.

– Que descanses, Thea – se despide, tratando de sonar lo más suave posible.

– Adiós – dice para después cerrar la puerta.

Greg se queda parado, observando la puerta durante unos minutos. Se muerde el labio con pesar, pero sabe que no puede seguir sintiéndose miserable por lo que dijo, su amiga sólo estaba preocupada por él.

Trata de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y volver a lo suyo. Busca la pista en su celular y al reproducirla su cuerpo comienza a sentirse más cómodo. Inicia con su rutina y trata de esta vez no fallar de nuevo en las vueltas.

Mientras gira, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

_Ella tiene razón._

V.

El ceño de Dimmock sigue fruncido a pesar de haber salido hace unos minutos atrás de la clase de cálculo y Greg no puede evitar encontrar aquello divertido.

– Sigue así y envejecerás pronto – se gira sobre su asiento para estar por completo de frente a su amigo.

– ¡Prefiero envejecer a seguir con esta _mamada_! – escupe con molestia el castaño.

– ¿Y ahora que _carajos_ te sucede, Dimmock? – pregunta al mismo nivel que su amigo, quien sólo se digna a voltear a verlo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

– Si supieras lo que esa bruja me hizo, estarías igual que yo – fue su simple respuesta.

Lestrade lo observa y le hace señas para que se diera a explicar, pero para variar su amigo no las comprende.

Suspira y se lleva las manos al rostro. A veces Dimmock puede ser muy desesperante para él.

– No puedo estar igual que tú, porque primero necesito saber qué fue lo que te hizo esa… – duda por unos segundos para después negar con la cabeza – ¿a qué bruja te refieres? ¿Te volviste a topar con tu _ex_?

– Si vuelvo ver a Beth estoy seguro que tú y yo no tendríamos esta conversación en este lugar – suelta con un tono que Greg no quiere ni imaginarse que es lo que pasa por su mente.

– ¿Entonces?

Su expresión se arruga más y el castaño tiene el presentimiento de que aquello no es bueno.

– La bruja de mi hermana convenció a mi madre de llevarnos a la presentación del lago de los cisnes el próximo sábado – suelta mientras sus brazos se cruzan con fuerza sobre su pecho. – Esa _perra_ acaba de firmar mi sentencia de muerte – se lleva las manos a su rostro mientras se va hundiendo en su asiento. – Serán más de tres horas de agonizante sufrimiento.

Lestrade suelta unas risitas y parece divertido ante aquello.

– De hecho son dos horas y media de tortura, para ser exacto – al instante que lo dice se arrepiente.

Alza la vista y espera cualquier indicio de que Dimmock alce la vista y comience con su interrogatorio, pero este nunca llega cómo él lo espera. Su amigo si alza la mirada, pero no luce como un verdugo que busque respuestas, sino más bien como un zorro astuto que acaba de encontrar una salida. Su sonrisa servía como una buena pieza en esos ojos que parecían quererlo devorar. Y por un minuto, el jugador de rugby tuvo miedo de su amigo.

– Gregory – y supo que ya estaba perdido y que su anterior presentimiento se está volviendo realidad.

– No… No, no, no, no ¡NO! – se niega con rapidez aun cuando quisiera decir que sí y saltar de la alegría.

– Sólo será una noche, Greg – le suplica el rubio tomándolo de las manos, su boca comenzando a hacer pucheros. – Te necesito ahí.

– Debes de estar bromeando, Mikael – y aunque está alagado por la propuesta, espera que esta no sea una broma.

– No puedes dejarme morir sólo, eres mi amigo, Lestrade – insiste mientras su voz parece no estar bromeando con aquella petición.

– Pero…

– Te lo pido, por favor – suplica mientras trata de hincarse ante la mirada sorprendida de Greg y, gracias al escándalo, comienzan a ser el punto de las miradas de sus compañeros, haciendo que se sienta nervioso. – Te daré lo que sea, Lestrade, lo que sea.

Y ante esas palabras, el aludido encuentra una perfecta salida para no lucir tan desesperado por aceptar aquella invitación.

– ¿Lo que sea?

– Lo que tú quieras – afirma su amigo, luciendo tan desesperado.

Gregory suelta un suspiro, para después asentir.

– De acuerdo.

Dimmock se levanta presuroso y se lanza a abrazar a su amigo con fuerza, haciendo vivas y dando saltos mientras que Greg trata de apaciguarlo.

– ¡Me has salvado, mi amigo! – celebra el más grande.

– Si y tú ahora me debes algo grande – le regresa el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las risas y el ánimo de Dimmock decaen de a poco ante aquel gesto.

– ¿Por qué siento que le acabo de vender mi _culo_ al diablo?

Greg no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

VI.

En realidad, no fue tan difícil salir con la familia Dimmock aquella noche. No tuvo que mentir, puesto que sus padres adoran que salga con sus amigos a cualquier fiesta o bar. Mucho más si se trataba de la familia de Mikael, la cual, según su padre, tenían un hijo al cual Greg podía tomar de buen ejemplo. Sólo tuvo que omitir al lugar a dónde iban y todo estuvo bien.

En el auto, la madre de su amigo, Stella, no deja de hablar de lo feliz que se siente por su presencia y de lo agradecida que está de que su hijo tenga tan buena amistad. Mientras Mikael no deja de parecer molesto y su hermana no deja de tararear en son de victoria una de las melodías del lago de los cisnes.

Greg no puede evitar tan bien su alegría, pero supone que su amigo cree que su sonrisa es por amabilidad hacia su familia. Pero la verdad es que se siente emocionado puesto que este sería al primer ballet al que ha asistido en toda su vida. Y es que por primera vez verá a bailarines en vivo y no sólo a través de la pantalla de su ordenador.

Una vez en el teatro, la hermana menor de Dimmock comienza a parlotear sobre todo lo referente a la obra: sus canciones favoritas, sus escenas favoritas, lo bailarines que participarán; y el castaño tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no congeniar con ella en aquel monologo que la pequeña ha establecido. El rostro de su rubio amigo no deja de mejorar y Greg no puede evitar el reírse de este.

– ¿Puedes cerrar el _pico_ , Aline? – le exige con molestia su hermano cuando llegan a los asientos. – Ya sabemos esa _maldita_ historia, porque la has contado ¡más de siete _pinches_ veces!– alza la voz al final y su madre le dedica una mirada desaprobatoria a lo que el rubio acata y se sienta junto a ella enfurruñado.

Aline, por otro lado, toma de la mano a Greg y se lo lleva hasta el otro lado de su madre. Se sienta continuo a él, hojeando el libreto que le entregaron en la entrada.

El castaño la observa y no puede evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Entiende esa sensación de querer compartir algo de lo que tú crees maravilloso y ver como todo el mundo no tiene interés en ello, por lo que pide a la pequeña que le siga relatando la historia, cosa que anima y la hace comenzar de nuevo con su verborrea.

Greg la escucha con atención y le pregunta ante cosas que le parecen difíciles de entender, pero que él maneja con maestría.

Cuando está por comenzar, Aline calla a todos con entusiasmo y fija su vita hacia el escenario en dónde el telón está abriéndose. Los bailarines salen a escena y el castaño siente como todo dentro de él se remueve. Adora esto y no puede negar que lo está disfrutando.

El jugador de rugby conoce la historia, Anthea y él la han bailado cuando eran niños por diversión. Es por eso que cuando ve a la princesa cisne no puede evitar perder el aliento. Su corazón da un vuelco y tiene que parpadear varias veces para dar crédito a lo que ve.

– Aline, ¿Quién es la bailarina que hace de la princesa Odette? – pregunta entre susurros sin medir su conocimiento.

La pequeña gira hacia él y le dedica una sonrisa de superioridad.

– No es _ella_ , es _él_ – suelta en voz baja la pequeña, mientras se acerca a él para que pueda escucharlo.

– ¿Un hombre puede realizar un papel de mujer en el ballet? – insiste en un susurro, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

– No, sólo Mycroft Holmes puede – responde como si de algo tan natural se tratara. – Es el prodigio de todo el Reino Unido. Y acaba de volver a Inglaterra tras una larga temporada de gira – le pasa el folleto que antes ella había estado leyendo y lo ojea, viendo aquellas fotos que hacen referencia a los bailarines de la obra.

» Tiene el cuerpo tan delgado y delicado que no es difícil para él pasara por una mujer – prosigue la pequeña, adquiriendo toda la atención del jugador –. Además, es incluso mejor que algunas mujeres para esos pasos. Por eso prefieren darle el papel a él.

El castaño sigue observando las fotos y es ahí cuando lo ve de cerca: Mycroft dando un salto luce tan delicado como una mujer, mientras que en otra foto aparece girando y no parece perder la masculinidad ante aquellos movimientos. Antes ha leído sobre Mycroft Holmes y cómo todo el mundo lo adulaba por su excelente trabajo, incluso muchos se atrevían a llamarlo el mejor bailarín del mundo. Pero para el castaño aquello nunca fue comprobado por sus propios ojos. Hasta ahora.

Alza la mirada, tratando de entender la lógica de aquello, cuando ve la escena de Odette presentándose como cisne al príncipe y su mente se pierde, admirando sólo los gráciles movimientos que el otro realiza, sintiéndose perdido bajo sus encantos.

Nunca ha visto a nadie bailar de esa forma, por lo que analiza y trata de grabar en su mente todos aquellos movimientos que hace el bailarín, mientras desea que aquellas dos horas que restan de la obra no terminen jamás.

VII.

– Alguien amaneció de buenas hoy – lo saluda Anthea cuando llega al estudio y lo ve estirando. – ¿Te sacaron del equipo de Rugby?

Greg suelta algunas risas cuando detiene su calentamiento para dirigirse a las bocinas.

– Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme – expone, sus dedos se deslizan sobre su Smartphone en busca de la pista que quiere. – Sabes que mi padre podría matarme.

– Tal vez la muerte sea un buen comienzo para tu libertad – contesta con un tono de sarcasmo.

– No creo que sea suficiente – señala entre risas –. Estoy seguro que ese viejo me seguiría hasta el mismo infierno.

Anthea ríe con ganas mientras comienza a tomar sus cosas. Greg se apresura y la toma del brazo y, dedicándole una sonrisa, la conduce hasta el centro del estudio.

– Hoy quiero que bailes conmigo, cómo en los viejos tiempos – propone con su tono de voz más dulce y con su mirada más tierna que pudo a lo que la chica no pudo contener mucho las risas.

– En definitiva, estás de buen humor – acepta a la par que avienta su bolso junto a las cosas de su amigo, al igual que los tacones que viste. – Espero que sea por algo interesante.

– Te aseguro que sólo fue algo ilustrativo – le guiña un ojo.

Ella vuelve a reír y abraza a su viejo amigo.

– Deberías de ser siempre así, Greg – le dice al oído mientras acaricia su espalda con delicadeza.

– No todo el tiempo estoy contigo – se burla correspondiendo al abrazo.

Se mantienen así por unos segundos más antes de que ambos lo creen suficiente. El jugador le dedica una sonrisa y ella no puede evitar tomarlo de las mejillas y plantearle un beso en la frente.

– ¡Maldición! – se separa con velocidad, dejando a Greg desconcertado. – ¡Olvide preguntarte!

– ¿Qué cosa?

La chica corre hasta su bolso y saca su celular antes de volver la mirada hacia él.

– ¿Te molesta compartir en ocasiones el estudio con otra persona? – aquella pregunta le sorprende, pero no puede responder nada, ya que Anthea lo interrumpe. – Lo que pasa es que viene un antiguo amigo de la familia y quiere usar el estudio para sus prácticas de ocio.

– Yo…

– Te juro que ni lo notaras, no va a molestarte – lo interrumpe de nuevo la chica.

– De acuerdo – acepta encogiéndose de hombre, obteniendo como respuesta una enorme sonrisa de la castaña.

– Gracias.

Y dicho esto, se sumerge en su celular por unos minutos mientras sus dedos se mueven veloces sobre la pantalla de su celular. El joven no puede evitar divertirse ante la maestría de su amiga a la hora de usar el aparato, como si siempre hubiera sido una extensión de ella, algo que creía cierto, puesto que la chica siempre estaba sumergido en ese aparato en los tiempos en los que no estaba bailando.

Termina su último mensaje y guarda el celular de nuevo en su bolsa.

– Y bien, ¿Cuál es el menú de ahora? – indaga divertida.

– Algo de _cisnes_ y un poco de _nueces_.

VIII.

Leer se ha vuelto otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos en las horas libres de su vida falsa. Es algo que en verdad ama hacer y no se siente juzgado por ello. Aprovecha cada tiempo libre que tiene para leer novelas, libros históricos, poemas o cualquier recomendación que la encargada de biblioteca le ha hecho.

El pasillo por fuera de su salón es uno de los menos transitados y es el lugar perfecto para sentarse y no distraerse por el bullicio del ir y venir del resto de los alumnos. A veces lo acompaña Dimmock, quien siempre termina durmiéndose a su lado, otras veces está solo y disfruta de esos momentos. En esta ocasión su amiga Sally es quien lo acompaña y, cómo sólo sus amigos cercanos lo saben, evita cualquier ruido que lo pueda interrumpir en su lectura. Pero ha notado que la chica ha estado conteniendo una pregunta desde que lo encontró sentado en el suelo.

– Si quieres preguntar, hazlo mujer – rompe el silencio sin despegar la vista de las hojas del libro.

Ella parece destensarse y soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo durante los últimos minutos.

– ¿Tan obvia soy? – pregunta con un tono de voz risueño. Para él, Sally Donovan siempre ha sido un pequeño haz de luz en esta falsa vida que ha creado y lleva cargando durante tanto tiempo. Ella lo conoce y sabe sobre su verdadera pasión, ella lo acompañó aun después de haberle declarado su amor y que él la haya rechazado, y no lo hizo porque ella fuera fea, ya que Sally siempre le ha parecido atractiva, el problema es que a él nunca le gustaron las mujeres como lo hacen los hombres y su amiga le ayudó a confirmar eso. Nunca lo juzgó y siempre le sonrió. Por ello era fácil para él descubrir la curiosidad de su amiga ante su fin de semana.

El castaño alza la mirada y le dedica una expresión interrogante.

– ¿Enserio lo preguntas, Sally?

Ella hace un gesto ofendido para después negar con la cabeza y comenzar a reír.

– Sabes que es lo que me interesa saber – se acerca más a él y le golpea con el hombro.

Greg cierra el libro y le presta mayor atención a su amiga.

– La verdad es que no – revela con voz neutra, dejando su libro a un lado. – No todos podemos entrar a tu mente, mujer.

– Estuviste una noche con la familia Dimmock – suelta con voz cantarina.

Lestrade rueda los ojos.

– Sólo fue una velada familiar, Sally – aclara Greg, sonando algo molesto.

– Y estuviste junto a Mikael – vuelve a canturrear la mujer.

– En la silla contigua a su hermana menor viendo el ballet del lago de los cisnes.

Los ojos de su amiga se abren grandes y una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro. Y es así como Greg se pone a disposición de Sally en bandeja de plata.

– ¿Fuiste a tu primer ballet, real? – suelta con emoción mientras pareciera querer susurrar, pero debido a su potente voz, falla por completo.

Greg intenta acallarla mientras ella se aleja de él con una sonrisa burlona.

– Entonces viste bailar al fabuloso Mycroft Holmes – afirma la morena tomándolo de los hombros.

Abre grande los ojos para luego ser atrapado por los brazos de su amiga, quien no deja de sonreír.

– ¿Podemos ahora olvidarnos ya de la boda con nuestro grande jugador? – pregunta en un susurro junto a su oído, haciendo que el chico de un brinco en su lugar, liberándolo del abrazo.

– Nunca me ha gustado, Sally – afirma como hace cada vez que su amiga hace una alusión a aquello. Sus manos cubren su rostro, evitando que su amiga viera el color rojo que ha invadido sus mejillas. – Sólo somos amigos – finaliza descubriéndose el rostro y mirándola con molestia.

– Lo sé, pero adoro ponerte nervioso – le guiña un ojo y espera que la conversación termine ahí.

Ella se recarga a su hombro dejando que se acomodara en su lugar. Él suelta un suspiro y espera que su vida se detenga en ese instante de relajación.

– Eres una entrometida – le expone sin remordimientos.

– Sólo busco que te decidas a ser quien eres en realidad y seas feliz.

Y esas palabras le duelen cómo también lo hacen feliz, puesto que él también desea aquello.

Permanecen un momento así hasta que los pasos de alguien más los alertan. Greg dirige la mirada hacia su izquierda y ve acercarse a Emily Fairchild con su grupo de seguidoras, con esa mirada de superioridad que siempre carga.

Posa su vista sobre él, después sobre Sally para luego alzar una ceja y cruzarse de brazos, siendo imitada por sus amigas.

– No sabía que te gustaban las pobres compañías, querido – suelta con veneno sin dirigir la mirada en nadie particular.

Escucha a Sally bufar a su lado y él trata de no reírse con fuerza.

– Es sólo mi amiga, Emily – responde con el tono más amable que puede, evitando romper en carcajadas. – Y su compañía es más enriquecedora que otras.

Sally ahoga una carcajada a su lado y la disimula pobremente con una tos, lo sabe porque Emily se digna dirigirle la mirada y esta no luce feliz por ello.

– Supongo que mi fiesta anterior no fue tan importante para ti – señala con desdén después de unos segundos de silencio.

– No me apeteció ir, sencillamente – se encoge de hombres, restándole importancia al asunto.

– Realizaré otra fiesta dentro de dos semanas y te recomiendo que asistas si quieres seguir con tu buena reputación – los ojos de Greg se posan sobre los desafiantes de ella, tratando de no lucir preocupado ante aquello.

– ¿Qué reputación? – indaga con algo de burla, tratando de minimizar la ansiedad que siente crecer dentro de él a cada segundo. – Sólo soy un simple jugador de Rugby.

Emily sonríe de una forma que hace temblar por dentro al chico porque intuye que lo que viene sólo le generará más problemas en su vida. Ella se acerca y se pone a su nivel para después pronunciar con malicia.

– Si quieres obtener esa beca para la universidad y seguir agradando a tu padre, te recomiendo que comiences a hacer lo que te digo sino quieres arruinar tu futuro.

Y tras esas palabras, se levanta y comienza con su sonoro caminar, haciendo que su larga cabellera color chocolate se agitara al ritmo de sus bien formadas caderas.

Greg se mantiene ahí, quieto, procesando las palabras y preguntándose cómo es que obtuvo aquella información sobre la beca. Su cuerpo empieza a hervir de coraje e impotencia. Aprieta sus puños y, encogiendo el cuerpo, se los lleva a su cabeza, buscando desesperadamente no llorar.

– ¿Gregory? – escucha la dulce voz de Sally a su lado, pero no quiere tener a nadie cerca.

Golpea con fuerza con su puño, ignorando la punzada que siente, haciendo que su amiga se aparte de él de un salto.

Se levanta con ira y, evitando a todo mundo, sale con velocidad del edificio sin un rumbo fijo.

Otra persona había obtenido un poder en su vida, otra persona por la que tenía que vivir para obtener la aprobación de su padre. Greg ya no soporta más, siente que su vida está tomando un rumbo en el que comienza a perder el control de todo y eso le enoja, le enoja tanto que ya no está seguro si debe de continuar con toda aquella farsa y exponerse tal como es.

IX.

Por fin siente tranquilidad cuando lo ve entrar al estudio de baile. El mensaje que le había mandado esa tarde Sally no había sido muy bueno y la había mantenido con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Porque es normal que Greg se enoje y quiera su espacio para calmarse y ellas han aprendido a dárselo cuando él ni siquiera lo pide. Pero aquello no deja de preocuparlas haciéndolas esperar lo peor, cuanto y más teniendo Greg un antecedente de intento de suicidio.

Por eso que haya llegado todo empapado, con una venda en la mano y un rostro que grita a los cuatro vientos 'púdrete' la hace sentir mejor, aunque sea por unos segundos. Toma su celular y teclea con velocidad un mensaje para Sally.

" _Ya está aquí. Parece estar bien. – A_ "

No le informa de la mano porque supone que eso lo verá ella mañana en la escuela.

Lestrade parece no haber reparado en ella y avienta todo al rincón de siempre. Se sienta en el suelo y se pone sus zapatos de ballet con movimientos que denotan su molestia. Thea no quiere interrumpir, pero siente que debe hacerlo sentir que no está solo.

– Día pesado, ¿no? – pregunta sintiéndose tonta al decirlo.

No obtiene más que un movimiento de cabeza del otro, quien se pone en pie y camina hasta las bocinas para poner su música.

Su teléfono vibra sobre la mesilla y lo toma para leer el mensaje que recibe cuando las primeras notas de la canción se hacen presentes.

" _No lo dejes solo, Thea. Por favor. – SD_ "

Y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Al parecer ella y su amiga estaban conectadas, puesto que ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo con esa actitud, así a ella le costara una buena reprimenda por parte de sus padres por llegar tan noche a casa.

– Yo… me quedaré para verte bailar – anuncia con algo de decidía, esperando en cualquier momento la negativa de su amigo que nunca llega.

– Como quieras – le grita por encima de la música y empieza sus calentamientos.

Anthea siempre ha disfrutado de ver a su mejor amigo bailar, le encanta cada movimiento que hace ya que puede ver parte de su alma en cada uno de ellos y eso le parece lo más hermoso. Sus emociones siempre fluyen a través de cada movimiento que hace y, a diferencia de su anterior baile con él, la ira y enojo lo hacen ver toda una fiera mientras baila. Y hay algo que la atrapa, algo que no logra entender que es, pero siente que no puede apartar la vista de él. Cada movimiento le parece ser ejecutado con gran maestría, cómo nunca antes lo ha hecho, cómo si en esta ocasión diera su vida en cada salto, en cada giro, cada paso que da. Ella puede sentir su frustración, su ira y su desespero, y sin darse cuenta, su amigo logra aquel salto con giros que nunca había dominado. Anthea siente como su corazón se encoge y, llevándose las manos a la boca, sus lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

El resto de la noche Greg entrena con la misma energía, como si fuera infinita.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que aquella noche hubo un segundo espectador de aquella hazaña.

X.

– ¿Tienes novia y me tengo que enterar por otro lado? – lo aborda Dimmock en la semana, sorprendiéndolo.

– ¿Qué yo qué? – cuestiona Greg confundido.

Su amigo alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos. Su mirada es molesta y el castaño no termina de entender que es lo que pasa.

– Ahora lo niegas – señala molesto el rubio.

– No puedo negar algo que ni siquiera sé que es – razona tratando de usar su tono más diplomático. – Serias tan gentil de explicármelo.

Los brazos de Dimmock parecen perder tensión y su mirada se suaviza.

– ¿No sabes los rumores que se corren por la escuela? – Greg niega con la cabeza a lo que el otro jugador prosigue. – Se dice que Emily y tú son… novios.

Aquello toma por sorpresa a Greg, quien parpadea repetidas veces, tratando de entender lo que pasa.

– ¡No! – niega tras unos segundos. Los alumnos a su alrededor los observan confundidos y es cuando el castaño cae en la cuenta que aquello no se puede hablar en su salón.

Toma del brazo a su amigo y lleva hasta la parte más alejada del pasillo dónde se planta y lo mira con molestia.

– No estoy saliendo con Emily – revela entre susurros con un ligero tono de enojo.

– ¿Y por eso nos escondemos y susurramos? – pregunta el otro luciendo perdido ahora.

– No. Espera, si…. ¡No!... Bueno, en parte – balbucea Greg a la par que se sacude el cabello con desespero. Esto no puede estarle pasando, pero se las huele hacia dónde va todo.

– ¿Y?

Greg suspira y siente que ya es tiempo de hablar de ciertas cosas con quien ha sido un buen amigo por largos años.

– Si quiero estudiar la universidad, necesito de una beca deportiva, ya que mis padres no pueden costear una buena universidad – relata en voz baja, agachando el rostro. Greg se siente apenado el estar hablando en esta situación con quien se supone es su mejor amigo, pero es que Greg nunca se ha abierto a nadie de su mismo sexo por temor a ser juzgado, más la confianza y seguridad que siempre le brinda Dimmock lo hace dar el primer paso ante aquello.

» La familia de Emily tiene influencia a la hora de elegir a los becarios… Y aun no entiendo cómo es que ella se enteró de esto, pero el otro día me chantajeó para que aceptara todo lo que ella dijera sino quería ver trunco mi camino hacia esa beca – expone Greg.

El silencio se apodera de ambos y sólo es posible escuchar el bullicio a lo lejos de sus otros compañeros. La ansiedad de Greg va en aumento al no recibir respuesta de su amigo, por lo que se decide por alzar la mirada y es cuando se encuentra con algo que no esperaba ver.

El rostro de Dimmock está enrojecido por completo y su mandíbula apretada. Los puños a sus costados parecen a punto de reventar por la fuerza que están ejerciendo. Nunca lo ha visto así y debe aceptar que le asusta, en cierto modo.

– ¿Dimmock? – lo llama con temor.

– ¡ESA MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA!– estalla su amigo lanzando un puñetazo a la pared, lo que lo saca de balance.

Los pocos alumnos que andan por el corredor se giran a verlos con asombro. Greg toma los hombros de su amigo en un intento por calmarlo pero este parece no ceder.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte esto?! – cuestiona en un tono ya razonable, algo que el castaño agradece.

– Tranquilo, puedo resolverlo – trata de calmarlo mientras lo zarandea un poco. Obtiene la mirada de su amigo, cómo si esperara que le dijera un buen plan. Pero por desgracia, no había tal cosa y Greg teme decepcionar a su amigo, pero no hay de otra, es lo que siempre hace, es lo que único que sabe hacer. – Voy a seguirle el juego hasta que asegure la beca.

Trata de sonreír como un tonto pero la mirada de su amigo le confirma que no está conforme con aquello.

– ¿Qué tú qué? – vuelve alzar la voz y es ahora él quien luce confundido. – ¡Perdóname, pero no seas _pendejo_! No puedes ceder ante esa bruja chantajista, Greg. No puedes vender tu vida de esa forma, no lo mereces.

Y es ahí cuando ve lo tan perdido que está su amigo con respecto a su vida y lo mucho que deben hablar. Pero sabe que no es el momento, él aún puede con la carga y pretende no arrastrar a nadie más a su vida de miseria y falsedad.

Por ello sólo se digna a sonreír de nuevo y esperar que su amigo entienda.

– Hay momentos en los que se tienen que hacer sacrificios para un bien mayor.

XI.

– Supe lo que esa perra te hizo en la escuela – es el saludo de Thea cuando lo ve llegar al estudio. Ella está calentando en el suelo usando su clásico equipo de práctica. Hoy no tiene su celular en la mano y es difícil para Greg poderla sentir completa.

– Sally ya te vino con el chisme – más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Deja su equipo en el mismo rincón de siempre y se sienta cerca de su amiga para calentar con ella. No está seguro porque era que ella calienta, pero prefiere no preguntar, supone que en los siguientes minutos lo sabrá.

– Me mandó un mensaje el día que pasó – suena algo molesta por lo que él rueda los ojos. – Apoyo a tu amigo y a Sally, no puedes venderte a esa bruja.

– Si quiero seguir con esta vida, tengo que hacer todo lo que ella me pida – se abre de piernas y estira lo más que puede, acción que la castaña imita. – No puedo decepcionar a mi padre.

– ¡Y dale con lo mismo! – estalla ella y deja de hacer los calentamientos. – Haz estado viviendo una vida que tu padre te ha marcado sólo por complacerlo. Esto debe parar ahora, Greg. ¿Cuándo harás lo que en verdad amas hacer? – señala con sus manos el lugar.

Greg detiene su calentamiento y la mira con pesar. Muchas veces se ha dicho eso, pero sabe que aquello no puede ser, no llegará a nada por desafiar a su padre y perseguir sus sueños. Él no tiene talento para el ballet como otras personas, además ya era tarde para empezar con una carrera en el ballet debido a su edad y su tosco cuerpo de jugador de Rugby había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de poder encajar en el perfil de un bailarín. Así que no tiene más opción que seguir la línea que su padre trazó para él.

– Ya lo hago – responde con pesar, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa que no llega hasta sus ojos.

Camina hasta las bocinas y conecta su celular para iniciar con su rutina de siempre. Cuando está por iniciar en su posición ve a su amiga tomar lugar a unos pasos de él y preparándose para iniciar la rutina junto a él.

Sonríe y sólo espera la primera nota de la canción para comenzar a bailar.

Las notas fluyen y sólo espera que sus emociones le ayuden a dar lo mejor de él en esta interpretación. Al terminar la canción, en vez de continuar la música, esta se detiene por completo y el sonido de unos aplausos se escucha.

Dirige su mirada hacia donde se encuentran las bocinas y su mente no da crédito a lo que sus ojos captan. La larga y delgada figura de un hombre situada al lado del equipo de sonido lo observa con detenimiento mientras sus manos no dejan de aplaudir de manera pausada y con fuerza. Vestía lo que parece ser un caro traje sastre hecho a su medida, unos zapatos negros lustrosos y su cabello rojizo está peinado y alineado, dándole una imagen por completo opuesta al hombre que vio bailar unos días atrás.

El rostro no le muestra ninguna emoción a pesar de que una ligera sonrisa está instalada en aquellos finos labios. Aun sin su vestuario le es fácil reconocerlo.

– Pensé que ya no llegarías – interrumpe el silencio Anthea mientras se acerca al otro con familiaridad. – Nunca eres impuntual.

– Llegué hace unos minutos atrás, pero no quise interrumpir – menciona con su gruesa voz y Greg se siente atraído ante tan seductora voz que no parece hacer juego con aquel cuerpo tan delicado.

– Supongo que ya lo conoces, Greg – ahora se dirige a él su amiga. – Mycroft Holmes, la persona que te mencioné antes Greg – y es ahí cuando los ojos de Mycroft se posan sobre él, haciéndolo sentir intimidado; luego le dirige una reverencia en señal de saludo, a la que Greg no sabe responder.

» Mycroft, ese de allá es Greg Lestrade, un viejo amigo de la infancia – Greg sólo atina a alzar la mano y sacudirla como saludo, sin saber que expresión poner.

La mirada de Mycroft se intensifica sobre él y no puede sentirse más nervioso e intimidado. Al cabo de unos segundos, Mycroft le sonríe de manera altanera y avanza hasta él, deshaciéndose de su caro saco el cual deja sobre la barra que está cerca de los espejos. Se detiene muy cerca de él, lo que genera que Greg retroceda un paso, sintiéndose pequeño ante la delgada figura.

– No concuerdo con tus anteriores maestros, Gregory – pronuncia con calma, sus manos sobre los brazos del aludido quien no termina de entender que es lo que pasa.

– ¿Di-disculpa? – tartamudea sintiéndose estúpido.

Mycroft aprieta sus brazos y sube hasta su cuello, en dónde con una mano le sujeta el mentón para manipularlo con delicadeza, mientras que la otra toca con fuerza sobre la parte trasera de su cuello.

Observa con suplica a su amiga, quien parece disfrutar de todo aquello y no muestra signos de querer hacer algo al respecto. Mientras la mirada de Mycroft, al igual que sus manos siguen paseándose por todo su cuerpo: sus piernas, su espalda, sus pies, sus hombros… Le duele aceptar que, aunque no sabe en qué plan Mycroft hace esto, esta era la primera vez que un hombre lo tocada de aquella forma.

De pronto, Mycroft se aparta y, con sus ojos de nuevo sobre él, desliza su mirada de arriba abajo mientras que una mano cubre su boca y la otra está en jarra sobre su cadera. Lestrade quiere preguntar, pero la potente voz del pelirrojo lo detiene.

– Tienes un cuerpo perfecto para el ballet, a pesar de todo lo que te han dicho, mi querido Gregory.

– ¿Gra-gracias? – es lo único que puede pronunciar mientras sus ojos no dejan de pestañear.

– Considera el dedicarte a esto – prosigue como si el castaño no hubiera dicho nada. Se dirige hacia dónde había dejado el saco para después ponérselo y empezar a caminar hacia la salida. – Tu falsa vida no te traerá nada bueno si continuas viviéndola.

Saca de su saco una tarjeta y se la entrega a Greg cuando pasa a su lado. Este la toma aún sin entender nada y lo observa seguir su camino hacia la puerta.

– Ve a esa dirección el próximo viernes a las seis de la tarde, lleva tu música y no llegues tarde – abre la puerta y se detiene en el umbral para girar y dedicarle una última mirada. – Diles que vas bajo la recomendación de Mycroft Holmes y te dejarán pasar.

Y tras esto, cierra la puerta.

El jugador se queda procesando por un tiempo lo que le acababa de ocurrir, sin entender con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó. Baja la mirada a la tarjeta y es cuando su corazón da un brinco. Gira hacia con su amiga que parece muy divertida con todo.

– ¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir aquí? – pregunta tratando de ordenar todo.

Las risas de Anthea no se hacen esperar y se acerca hasta situarse a su lado.

– Además de la mejor manoseada de tu vida, Mycroft Holmes te ha pedido que audiciones, sino me equivoco por la tarjeta – se la quita y le da una ojeada antes de devolvérsela –, que audiciones para _The Royal Ballet_ en la Real Academia de Ballet.

– Por Dios – suelta en un suspiro cuando todo aquello que pensó instantes atrás es real.

Se deja caer al suelo sin contemplación mientras se lleva una mano a la boca, no pudiendo creer nada de lo que le pasa.

Vuelve a ver la tarjeta y no puede contener las lágrimas. Su amiga se pone a su nivel y lo abraza con fuerza, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, mientras comienza a hablarle, pero Greg ya no presta atención alguna.

Lo que siempre ha deseado, su mayor sueño, ahora se materializa en forma de un pequeño papel con una dirección y con la invitación del mejor bailarín de todo Londres. Siente que no puede con tanta felicidad, con tanta emoción. Después de haber sido rechazado en varias academias por no contar con el apoyo de sus padres, ni el dinero, ni mucho menos el cuerpo para bailar, Greg pensó que nunca podría dedicarse al ballet, por eso lo vuelve un pasatiempo, que con el pasar de los años se vuelve su obsesión que sólo se dedica a sí mismo o a las dos únicas amigas que saben de su secreto. Pero ahora, ante esta oportunidad, su panorama cambia y en él crece la casi extinta llama de la esperanza.

_"Si quieres obtener esa beca para la universidad te recomiendo que comiences a hacer lo que te digo sino quieres arruinar tu futuro"_

Y esa llama se detiene. Deja de crecer y es ahora cuando una ligera brisa comienza a soplar sobre esta. No puede asistir, no puede perder algo más importante que eso.

_"Si quieres seguir agradando a tu padre"_

No. Por ningún motivo puede asistir a esa audición. No puede. Sencillamente, no puede. No puede salirse de esa rutina que ha creado con tanto esmero para poder dedicarle tiempo a su amado ballet. Su padre muy a fuerzas cree sus salidas, su madre ya ni siquiera hace tanto alboroto como antes. Ha logrado tener un equilibrio llevando esa vida tan metódica que si se da más tiempo para su pasión, su castillo que ha construido por todos estos años se va a derrumbar y le caerá encima, aplastándolo, matándolo. Todo el avance que ha hecho sería para nada y su futuro se vería arruinado. Si iba a esa audición, perdería más cosas de las que ganaría.

–… Puedo llevarte yo misma – sigue diciendo su amiga sin notar su ligero temblor.

– No iré a la audición – la interrumpe, pronunciando lo más claro que puede.

Se limpia las lágrimas y su amiga lo mira atónito.

– Disculpa, ¿qué? – pregunta ella con un ligero tono de enojo.

– No iré a la audición, Thea – se pone de pie se dirige hacia sus cosas para empezar a guardarlas.

– ¡Oh no, eso sí que no! – comienza ella poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo hasta su lugar. Su rostro refleja molestia, al igual que su postura, pero ya nada puede hacer que cambie de decisión, no puede arriesgarse a perder lo poco que tiene. – No vas a convertirte en un mártir por agradar al _retrograda_ de tu padre. No es justo, Greg.

El aludido sigue guardando sus cosas en su mochila, ignorando a su amiga.

– Greg, por favor – le suplica ella, pero él no cede. – Greg… Greg… ¡Gregory, escúchame! – le grita mientras sostiene sus brazos, esto hace que la vea de frente. Los ojos de Greg se desvían, buscando evitar la mirada de su amiga, porque sabe que ella tiene razón y que esto no es justo. – Tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que en verdad amas y ahora vas a tirarlo al caño sólo por complacer a tu padre.

» Ya fue suficiente de todo este drama que has montado en tu vida – sigue ella mientras Greg siente como cada palabra lo corta cada vez más profundo. – Estas viviendo una vida que odias, haciendo cosas que no son el verdadero tú y estás bien con ello, en vez de hacer algo al respecto – siente sus ojos taladrarle, pero no tiene el valor de enfrentarlos, aun cuando ella lo toma del mentón y lo fuerza a que la vea, sus ojos tratan de ver hacia otro lado. – Mírame, Greg – su voz ahora es dulce.

Greg la obedece, pero no puede sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

– Sé que tienes miedo por este paso – atina en decir ella mientras toma sus mejillas entre sus manos. Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla del jugador. – Y sé que es debido a todo lo que has pasado. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que esta oportunidad fue hecha para ti y no volverá a pasar, por ello tienes que tomarla, sin importar las consecuencias. Porque no quiero verte lamentándote por el maldito ' _y si…_ '.

Él sabe mejor que nadie lo tortuoso que es vivir con arrepentimientos, pero su miedo lo sigue llevando a responder 'No', aun cuando desea poder decir 'Si'.

– No puedo, Thea – susurra entre gimoteos.

Toma sus manos y la aparta con cuidado. Le dedica una ligera sonrisa que ni él mismo siente y avanza por un lado de ella.

– Promete que al menos lo considerarás – insiste ella antes de que salga. – No lo deseches aún, Greg. Por favor.

Se detiene un instante, para después sacudir la cabeza y volver a girar su rostro hacia ella.

– Buenas noches – y con esto, se despide y deja el estudio.

XII.

**7 días antes de la audición**

**7 días antes de la fiesta de Emily**

**07:00 hrs**

"Oí que tienes audición – le dice Sally al otro lado de la bocina."

Greg abre grande los ojos y se lleva una mano al rostro con fuerza.

– No puedo creer que Thea ya te lo haya contado – expone molesto.

"Texteado – le corrige ella con voz cantarina."

– Por eso a veces son muy fastidiosas – dice mientras se pasa la mano por el rostro con desespero.

"Pero nos sigues amando así – presume."

Greg ríe.

– No las cambiaría por nada – suelta ya resignado.

"Entonces…"

– No iré y es mi última palabra.

"¡¿QUÉ?! – le grita en el oído que hace que Greg deba apartarse el aparato por el dolor. – ¿no puedes estar hablando en serio, o si?"

– Lo digo en serio Sally. No voy a ir.

"No puedes hacerte esto, Greg. Es una gran oportunidad…"

– A ver, Sally. Para ya – la interrumpe con rudeza anticipándose el sermón que su amiga le va a dar. – Ya tuve suficiente con toda la culpa que Thea me mandó para que ahora vengas tú y me friegues con lo mismo.

"P-pero… – trata de alegar."

– Ya basta, dije – señala con voz fuerte. – Hablamos el lunes.

Cuelga y deja el celular a un lado sobre su cama.

**5 días antes de la audición**

**5 días antes de la fiesta de Emily**

**11:45 hrs**

**Holloway Secondary School**

**Cafetería**

– Sé que es tonto preguntar, pero – comienza Dimmock mientras toma un trozo de pan antes de metérselo a la boca –, ¿Quién va ir a la fiesta de Emily el viernes?

– Yo iré – afirma Greg sin más. Toma el último bocado de su plato y agarra una servilleta para empezar a limpiarse los dedos.

Sally y Dimmock lo miran con sorpresa.

– ¿En serio irás? – pregunta el más grande.

El castaño asiente y posa sus ojos en la mujer, quien parece haber cambiado su sorpresa a enfado. Greg ni se inmuta ante esto y toma de su vaso para beber de su jugo.

– No puedes ir, Greg. Tienes cosas que hacer – lo desafía la mujer.

– Las cancelo y listo – le revira el castaño, dejando de lado su vaso.

– Es algo que no puedes cancelar, idiota – lo presiona ella, acercándose desafiante a él.

– Si puedo, porque es mi decisión, Sally. No la tuya – recoge su lado de la mesa, lo pone en la bandeja, toma su mochila y, con bandeja en mano, se pone de pie para irse. – Entonces el viernes estaremos en la fiesta, ¿no? – esta vez se dirige a Dimmock, que luce perdido.

– Ah… si, supongo.

Lestrade se marcha y deja a un Dimmock perdido y a una Sally molesta.

**3 días antes de la audición**

**3 días antes de la fiesta de Emily**

**20:30 hrs**

**Estudio de Ballet**

Al entrar Greg al estudio, ve a Anthea en medio, con los brazos cruzados, esperándolo. Deja todo donde mismo.

– Greg, ¿ya tomaste tú desi–

No la deja terminar cuando ya está tomando sus cosas de nuevo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

– ¡Espera! – le grita ella. – ¿A dónde vas?

– Lejos de tus interrogatorios – le dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

**2 días antes de la audición**

**2 días antes de la fiesta de Emily**

**06:25 hrs**

El vibrar de su celular lo despierta y maldice internamente por los minutos preciados de sueño robado.

Toma su aparato y lo desbloquea, topándose con un mensaje de texto.

" _Buenos días, cariño. Hoy es un buen día para tomar una buena decisión sobre el ballet. –A_ "

El castaño gruñe y deja caer su celular sobre su cama.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

**12:40 hrs**

**Holloway Secondary School**

**Aula 305**

Dimmock le pica la espalda con su lápiz para después lanzarle un pequeño trozo de papel.

Greg lo observa confundido y le hace señas para saber que pasaba. Dimmock se limita a encogerse de hombros y señalar a Sally a su costado, quien le saluda con entusiasmo.

Rueda los ojos presintiendo lo que puede contener el trozo de papel antes de desdoblarlo y leerlo.

" _Te puedo llevar a la audición si quieres – SD_ "

El castaño niega con la cabeza, hace bola el papelito y lo avienta al bote de basura que está detrás de él.

**17:15 hrs**

**Holloway Secondary School**

**Vestidores**

Da el último trago a su botella cuando su celular vuelve a timbrar.

– Creo que debes contestar, Lestrade – le sugiere Dimmock mientras se pone una camisa limpia.

– Son mensajes, después los veré – responde despreocupado.

– Debe ser importante – insiste su amigo. – Ya es el décimo mensaje que recibes en este momento.

El celular vuelve a timbrar y Greg hace una mueca de fastidio.

– Decimoprimer mensaje, querrás decir – le corrige el castaño.

– Y, ¿no vas a contestar?

Greg observa por unos segundos al rubio para después negar con sorna.

– ¡Nah! Que se joda esa bruja – toma el resto de sus cosas y se dirige a la salida.

Aquello es demasiado.

**Día de la audición**

**Día de la fiesta de Emily**

**5:10 hrs**

Greg despierta de la nada.

Trata de pensar que es un día como cualquier otro. Pero su cuerpo sabe que no es verdad. Siente que algo grande va ocurrir. Y no necesita de los mensajes de Anthea o las llamadas inoportunas de Sally para sentir la presión.

Aun cuando haya dicho a todos que ya ha tomado una decisión, en realidad es mentira. Le pesa faltar a la audición y también le pesa faltar a la fiesta. Quiere seguir ambos caminos, pero no sabe cuál debe elegir, qué es lo mejor para él. Y no saber le genera ansiedad.

Llora. Llora por la amargura que siente al vivir aquella vida que no le ha dado más que penas, aun cuando ha hecho de todo por agradar, por tratar de ser alguien mejor, alguien digno.

Esa mañana desea dormir para nunca despertar.

XIII.

En todo el día Sally no le dice nada cuando lo ve. No recibe ninguna llamada ni mensajes de Anthea. Sabe que no insistirán y, en parte, se los agradece. Eso le da tiempo para pensar mejor y escuchar sus propias ideas, sus propios deseos.

Dimmock se despide de él y le dice que pasará a su casa alrededor de las ocho y media. Greg asiente, no muy convencido, por lo que Dimmock le sugiere que le confirme antes de las ocho si es que aún desea ir.

Ya estando en su casa, se recuesta y espera que su madre no quiera iniciar una conversación superflua sólo para decir que pasa tiempo con su único hijo. Ve hacia el techo, se coloca sus audífonos y pone _play_ a la música. Trata de poner en blanco su mente y dejarse llevar por la música que está de fondo. Los ritmos suben en algunas y en otras dulces baladas lo acompañan, arrullándolo. Se pierde entre los estribillos de canciones que él conoce bien y tararea de vez en cuando. En algunas sólo suena la guitarra, en otras el estridente _riff_ de la guitarra eléctrica lleva sus emociones al límite.

Pero después de la poderosa música, viene una que lo saca de balance. Una que con sólo escuchar la primera nota del piano lo hace salir de aquel camino que la música lo había llevado. Su corazón late con rapidez y sabe que algo no está bien, que estar ahí no es correcto, no ahora. Se levanta de su cama y busca su reloj. _5:40 pm._ El aire se le escapa del pecho.

Toma su maleta, hecha un cambio de ropa, su equipo de ballet y otras cosas que cree necesitar y sale como estampida de su cuarto. Le avisa a su madre que saldrá con sus amigos. Ella no indaga más, Greg no le da más detalles. Toma su bicicleta del garaje y se monta en ella a toda velocidad. La música no ha parado de sonar, por lo que decide qué es eso lo que necesita. Le da repetir indefinidamente.

Sus piernas pedalean lo más rápido que pueden y Greg siente que no puede tener más energía. Todo parece ir a su favor, el camino parece que está siendo pintado para él. Ve una luz roja y no quiere esperar, se lanza y por fortuna logra evitar un auto que hace sonar el claxon con gran molestia. Su respiración es agitada y él sólo piensa en una cosa y es el llegar.

Logra ver a lo lejos el _Royal Opera House_ y cree que no va llegar. Checa su celular y ve que aún faltan tres minutos. La ansiedad lo invade y cree necesitar ir más rápido. Sus piernas pedalean a toda su capacidad y gira hacia el callejón que lo llevará a dónde necesita llegar. Cuando ve el letrero siente que va a llorar. Alguien en la puerta parece que va a cerrarla y es cuando comienza a gritar con desespero. El hombre de traje lo observa confundido. Detiene su bicicleta a la puerta del _Royal Ballet School_ y el hombre le pregunta algo que no puede oír debido a los auriculares que trae, no pierde el tiempo y saca la tarjeta de su bolsillo y dice las palabras que Holmes le indicó. El hombre pestañea y lo deja entrar.

Deja la bicicleta en el vestíbulo y comienza a correr por los pasillos. Varias personas lo ven con desconcierto. Se retira un auricular y pregunta con ansias el lugar de la audición, una chica rubia le señala hacia el camino y el agradece antes de seguir corriendo.

Identifica el lugar que la chica le indicó y abre las puertas. Se quita los auriculares y es cuando escucha aquellas palabras que lo hacen temblar por unos momentos:

– Si no llegó ningún aspirante más, creo que daremos ini-

– ¡Esperen! – grita Greg, interrumpiendo, creyendo que se queda sin pulmones. Todos los presentes giran hacia él. No pierde el tiempo tratando de interpretar sus miradas y corre hasta el lugar dónde la mujer que lleva unas hojas con pluma en mano había empezado a dar órdenes.

La mujer luce mayor y sus ojos lo analizan de arriba hacia abajo cuando se pone a su lado. Su piel y los rayos de canas la hacen ver mayor, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Su rostro es duro, cómo el de alguien difícil de doblegar.

– Y tú, ¿Quién eres? – pregunta la mujer con voz firme.

Greg trata de tranquilizar su respiración antes de contestar.

– Gre-gregory Lestrade – pronuncia entre jadeos. La mujer alza la ceja. – Mycroft Holmes me ha recomendado.

La mujer vuelve su vista a la lista y, tras darle una checada, escribe algo con su pluma. Luego lo voltea a ver con molestia y le dice:

– Llegas tarde. Reúnete con los otros.

Y sin más, avanza hasta el asiento del centro, frente al escenario.

Greg permanece atónito, sin creer lo que le pasa. Obedece y camina hacia las escaleras del lado del escenario. Se coloca junto al resto de los participantes, mientras nadie despega la mirada de él.

– Bien – vuelve a hablar la mujer con autoridad. – Empezaremos este proceso de audición para asignar los papeles de la siguiente presentación de navidad en el _Royal Opera House_ este diciembre.

Greg gira su cabeza con asombro. ¿Acaso lo que acaba de escuchar era verdad?

– Ya saben la dinámica – prosigue la mujer. – Todos me presentarán una pieza que hayan preparado junto a la melodía que gusten y los jueces evaluaran cuál es el papel que les corresponde. La decisión de quien se queda y de quien se va se dará el domingo a primera hora.

» Así que, den lo mejor de sí mismos.

Todos se ponen en movimiento, toman sus cosas y se dirigen a la parte de atrás del escenario. Greg los imita y espera ver que todo aquello no es un sueño.

Entra al primer lugar que encuentra vacío, después de haber sido corrido de la mayoría. Se cambia por su ropa de ballet con manos temblorosas aún sin creer lo que está pasando. Toma su celular y su cable auxiliar, guarda sus cosas en su maleta y la lleva consigo fuera del que supone es un camerino.

Se coloca tras bambalinas, junto a algunos bailarines que al verlo se hacen a un lado. El castaño los ignora y dirige su vista hacia la primera fila, que es dónde reconoce a la mujer y otras personas que no logra distinguir bien.

– ¡Empecemos! – exclama con voz potente la mujer, luego dirige su vista hacia su lista y vuelve a exclamar: – ¡Ainsworth!

Uno de los bailarines que se había alejado de él camina hacía el escenario, se presenta, indica el papel que busca e indica el nombre de la pieza a bailar. Se pone en posición y, tras hacer una señal, comienza a bailar junto con la música. Greg lo observa sorprendido ante las habilidades que posee, cada giro, cada salto y cada paso se ejecuta con perfecta maestría. A pesar de usar el cabello largo, su danzar no pierdes su masculinidad y eso hace que el corazón de Lestrade lata con fuerza.

Cuando termina, los aplausos no se hacen esperar y la cabeza de Greg le hace sentir qué tal vez él no pertenezca aquí.

Conforme los bailarines son llamados, sus bailes se vuelven cada vez más hermosos y la idea del jugador de Rugby va creciendo cada vez más. Su cuerpo tiembla y siente que sus manos le sudan.

– ¡Lestrade! – menciona su nombre la mujer y siente que todo se le viene abajo.

Una chica a su lado, le dedica una dulce sonrisa antes de decirle.

– Es tu turno, chico – le palmea el hombro. – Da todo de ti.

Le asiente y avanza hasta el escenario con el celular y el cable en mano.

Los jueces lo observan y, tras unos segundos que le parecen eternos, la mujer le indica con la cabeza que haga su presentación.

– Mi nombre es Greg Lestrade, acabo de cumplir 18 años y practico en la Academia de Ballet de Haverstock Hill – pronuncia tratando de no equivocarse. Las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él no le ayudan en absoluto. – Yo… no busco ningún papel en específico, sólo poder participar.

– ¿Traes alguna pista a interpretar? – pregunta una voz masculina al lado de la mujer.

Greg asiente.

– Es algo que una amiga compuso hace tiempo – una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en su rostro y avanza hacia dónde supone está el chico del sonido.

Alguien del pasillo se acerca veloz a él y le da su celular y el cable auxiliar.

– Sólo presiona _play_ , la canción está preparada – el otro sujeto asiente y lo conecta a una pequeña grabadora que está en la mesa frente a los jueces.

El castaño se acomoda en el centro y toma posición. Todo a su alrededor parece aprisionarlo. Cree escuchar la voz de su padre, esa voz que siempre lo criticó, que siempre lo ninguneó y que siempre lo despreció. Siente miedo y cree que no podrá con aquella audición. Cuando está a punto de decir que se iba a rendir, las palabras de Anthea resuenan en su interior: " _Esta oportunidad fue hecha para ti y no volverá a pasar… tienes que tomarla_ ".

Ya no es tiempo de dudas, su tiempo es hoy y debe vivirlo.

– ¿Algún problema, Lestrade? – le pregunta la mujer.

– No.

Hace la señal con la cabeza y la música comienza a sonar.

Su cuerpo siente el vibrar de la música y comienza con aquella rutina que él mismo ideó. Que ha repetido hasta el cansancio y que sabe de memoria. No sabe con seguridad cómo está saliendo, pero sólo le importan dos cosas: dar todo de sí y vivir su momento.

Se entrega en aquella interpretación, sintiendo como todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados que ha vivido, todas aquellas decepciones y penas que ha sufrido, fluyen a través de él, haciendo su cuerpo vibrar con cada salto y giro que da.

Siente que es momento de callar a sus demonios, al menos por esa noche. De callarlos y de darles lucha en su vida, una lucha que hace mucho tiempo se negó a pelear y que sabe deberá enfrentarse en algún momento, con más ganas, sin contratiempos. Siente explotar con tantas emociones juntas que quiere que los presentes sientan cada una de ellas.

Al terminar la canción detiene su interpretación con su respiración agitada y lágrimas en los ojos. Los presentes no aplauden y Greg siente que ha fallado rotundamente. Pero cuando el primer aplauso se presenta, el resto lo acompañan con fuerza, haciéndose notar.

Greg observa a su alrededor y ve como la mayoría de los bailarines le dedican fuertes aplausos y algunas sonrisas.

Mira hacia el frente y el chico del sonido le hace señas para regresarle su celular. Se acerca a tomarlo y es cuando la mujer comienza a hablar.

– Con esta interpretación damos por concluido el proceso de audiciones – se pone de pie, haciendo que el resto de los bailarines se acerquen formando un círculo enseguida de Greg. – Les recuerdo que los resultados estarán publicados el domingo en el boletín de recepción a primera hora. No habrá cambios ni consideraciones. Les recomiendo que vayan a descansar y para los que aparezcan en la lista nos vemos el próximo viernes a esta misma hora para empezar los ensayos.

La mujer se levanta, seguida por el resto de los jueces y caminan hacia la salida del lugar. Greg se dirige hacia dónde dejó su maleta para toparse con la misma chica que le habló antes. Él le dedica una sonrisa y ella se despide con la mano sonriéndole igual. Toma sus cosas y retoma el camino al camerino, aún sin dar crédito a lo que pasó recién.

Se cambia de ropa, atónito, sin creer que ha participado en una audición para una interpretación tan grande como esta. Desea con todas sus ganas permanecer en su ensoñación cuando el vibrar de su celular lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Lo checa y ve en pantalla un mensaje de Dimmock:

" _¿Irás a la fiesta, amigo? No recibí ninguna señal tuya – MD_ "

Greg checa la hora y se da cuenta que está a punto de ser las ocho. Se apresura a tomar sus cosas para salir lo antes posible de ahí. Al abrir la puerta se topa con una larga figura que lo hace frenar y perder por un momento el aliento.

– Te dije que fueras puntual, Gregory – lo saluda la gruesa voz de Mycroft mientras le dedica una pícara sonrisa. – Temí que no llegaras.

– Yo también lo pensé – responde tras unos segundos entre risas nerviosas.

– Me alegro equivocarme – agrega después el pelirrojo.

– Pudiste decirme de que venía todo esto – reclama después de unos minutos en silencio. – ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

– Por qué sabía que no asistirías si te decía que era una audición para _The Royal Ballet_ – le asegura el más alto. – No quería que te sintieras intimidado.

Greg bufa, una sonrisa se instala en su rostro.

– Lo estuve en cuanto vi a esa mujer y al resto de los participantes bailar – desvía su mirada y es cuando siente el nudo en la garganta. – ¿Qué hago aquí, Mycroft, enserio?

– Hacer una audición – responde con simpleza.

– No, la verdad – insiste mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad. – ¿Por qué, de entre tantos buenos bailarines, yo?

Mycroft lo observa por unos instantes. Lo ve vacilar y Greg cree ver la primera emoción real en el otro.

– El domingo te enviaré un mensaje con los resultados – saca su celular y escribe con agilidad sobre la pantalla.

Instantes después, el celular de Greg comienza a vibrar y este lo toma para ver la llamada entrante.

– Ese es mi número – dice con frialdad. – La presentación de hoy, aun cuando fue una buena, le hace falta afinar detalles.

» Así que, a pesar de los resultados del Domingo – sus ojos se fijan sobre los de Greg y este se intimida ante aquello –, te veo el lunes a las ocho en el estudio al que asistes, listo para bailar.

Y tras decir eso, se da media vuelta y camina alejándose de él.

– ¿Para qué me quieres ahí? – pregunta confundido.

– Necesitas mejorar y afinar tus movimientos de baile.

Lo observa marcharse y el castaño se siente perdido, pero una sonrisa no puede evitar asomarse en su rostro.

El vibrar de su celular lo saca de su ensoñación y responde a la llamada.

– ¿Diga?

"¿Cómo te fue en tú audición? – la alegre voz de Thea lo recibe del otro lado y percibe que esa mujer tiene poderes místicos para estar en todo. O sólo un informante de cabellos rojos y de actitud pomposa que le avisó de sus movimientos de ese día."

– Darán los resultados el domingo – responde con simpleza, dando por sentado el informarle sobre su asistencia a la audición.

"¿Te sentiste bien al bailar? – vuelve a preguntar."

– Sólo fui yo – le informa mientras camina por el pasillo para salir del área de camerinos.

"Me alegra oír eso, querido"

Greg suelta unas risas. Él también está feliz de aquello.

"Y, ¿ya resolviste internamente tu asunto con Emily? – su pregunta ahora suena más seria"

– ¡Mierda, la fiesta! – exclama tras golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano. – Lo olvidé por completo.

"Lo supuse, por lo que ya resolví el asunto – expone con superioridad."

Comienza a correr para salir de aquel auditorio. Se dirige hacia el pasillo dónde la chica le dio indicaciones hasta encontrar la recepción, dónde lo esperaba el hombre de antes con un gesto de pocos amigos.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que hiciste? – pregunta ansioso cuando se acerca a paso lento al hombre.

"Sal y lo verás."

Y tras aquellas palabras, el hombre de negro le abre la puerta.

– No me gustan las bicicletas en mi piso, chico. Así que la próxima vez dile a tu amiga que pase a recogerla antes – lo regaña con voz gruesa y mirada penetrante.

– ¿Qué?

Al salir del lugar, ve el carro de Sally estacionado con ella recargada en la puerta del copiloto, usando un vestido de lunares, unas zapatillas y con una chaqueta entre los brazos.

– Tu bicicleta ya está adentro – le hace una seña con la cabeza hacia la cajuela del auto. – ¿Nos vamos?

– Te odio, maldita bruja – dice al celular Greg, remarcando las palabras. – ¿Lo sabes, verdad Thea?

"¡Awww! ¡Qué tierno! – expresa con voz chillona. – Yo también te amo, _corazoncito_. Y ahora vete, antes de que se te haga tarde para la venta de tu alma."

Y tras esto, le cuelga.

Sally le abre la puerta al lado del copiloto, Greg entra y ella corre al otro lado para tomar su lugar como conductora y, luego de encender el auto, arranca a toda velocidad.

– Si necesitas ropa – comienza la morena –, Anthea me dio un cambio para ti. Está allá atrás.

Greg niega con la cabeza entre sonrisas.

– No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto, a pesar de que les dije que no vendría.

Ella se encoge de hombros y le dedica una sonrisa socarrona.

– La esperanza muere al último, _campeón_.

Y tras esto, el viaje transcurre en silencio. Recuerda enviarle un mensaje a su amigo, diciéndole que lo espere en la fiesta, que allá lo verá. Dimmock le responde con un simple ' _OK_ ' y Greg sonríe, disfrutando del camino, procesando todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Sally se estaciona y apaga el auto. Le dedica una sonrisa mientras le toma la mano dándole un ligero apretón.

– ¿Listo para cambiar a tu vida falsa? – pregunta con amargura.

– Volver a la realidad – le corrige Greg sin mucho ánimo.

Ambos abren la puerta y se dirigen hacia la gran casa en dónde el sonido de la música ya retumba con fuerza.

XIV.

No duerme, las ansias no lo dejan.

Toda la noche la pasa en vela en la espera del mensaje de Mycroft con el resultado de la audición. Quiere dormir, lo necesita. Pero, por más que ruede en la cama y cuente ovejas saltarinas, no puede dormir.

Las horas parecen ser eternas y el castaño ya no puede con la ansiedad.

Siente que se va ahogar cuando su celular timbra por un nuevo mensaje.

Lo checa con miedo, retrasando en veces lo inevitable. Abre sus ojos y lee el mensaje con lágrimas en los ojos.

" _Te aceptaron. Nos vemos el lunes a las 8. – MH_ "

No puede con tanta felicidad. Siente que ha rozado con las yemas de sus dedos las puertas del cielo.

XV.

Sally lo felicita. Anthea lo felicita. La primera dos veces (por llamada y en la escuela con un abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos) y la otra casi lo deja sordo por los gritos que da por el celular.

Siente el apoyo de ambas y lo agradece infinitamente.

Por ello asiste motivado esa noche al estudio, tal y como Mycroft le indicó. Pero después de la hora de entrenamiento, no está tan seguro de que si aquello es una buena idea.

Está agotado en el suelo, tratando de poder respirar con regularidad pero fallando rotundamente.

– No… veo el problema… con m-mis saltos… My-croft – trata de decir mientras busca recuperar el aliento.

– El problema, Gregory, es que los realizas de manera tosca y con poca elegancia – resume el pelirrojo con molestia en la voz. – Y si quieres permanecer en la compañía, debes mejorarlos.

Greg alza la mirada y observa a Mycroft extrañado. Este suspira y se acerca al castaño.

– Que hayas sido seleccionado no garantiza tu permanencia de aquí a diciembre – le especifica. – Debes demostrar que vales la pena como para permanecer ahí.

» Por ello debes mejorar tus saltos – concluye con voz neutra.

Cuando la respiración de Greg logra normalizarse se sienta y mira hacia Mycroft, quien luce algo molesto.

– ¿Por qué me estás ayudando a mí? – repite la pregunta que el pelirrojo se negó a responder el otro día.

– No quiero quedar en ridículo con mi recomendación – responde con frialdad.

Lestrade quiere agregar algo pero es interrumpido por la tajante voz del otro.

– Ahora deja de holgazanear y vuelve a practicar – ordena y ante esa voz el castaño se apresura a ponerse de pie y continuar con la rutina.

La verdad, no sabe cuánto pueda aguantar.

XVI.

Al llegar el viernes, Greg ya se siente acabado.

Entre los entrenamientos con su equipo de rugby, las practicas diarias con Mycroft y su vida como estudiante cree que va a morir. Pero eso es algo que a Noelle Pemberton, la mujer que dirigió las audiciones y la directora de escena de ese ballet no le importa.

Es hasta ese momento en el que Greg se entera del ballet que montaran: el cascanueces. No le sorprende mucho cuando se entera que Mycroft participará con uno de los personajes principales, tampoco el que le hayan dado el papel de Clara a pesar de haber suficientes mujeres para interpretarlo. Tampoco le sorprende que le hayan dado el papel de un aldeano, lo que si le asombra es que lo nombraran suplente del cascanueces principal, por sobre el resto de bailarines que siente hicieron mejor audición que él.

Pero tal y como le dijo Mycroft, Noelle les advierte sobre lo cambiante que este puede ser si no demuestran su valía. Da órdenes y el resto de los bailarines comienzan a calentar.

Los entrenamientos son igual de exhaustivos que los de Mycroft, pero Gregory siente que puede seguir el ritmo con mayor facilidad. No estorba a nadie y hace todo cuanto le piden. Nunca antes ha estado en una clase formal de ballet y siente que para ser su primera vez no lo hace tan mal.

Son dos horas de duro entrenamiento, en donde Noelle les hace trabajar todos los movimientos en la barra, tanto grupal, cómo por separado a hombres y mujeres. Muchas de sus compañeras lo observan con una dulce sonrisa, mientras murmuran sobre él entre risas. A momentos se cohíbe y trata de seguir con lo suyo.

Al final, se dan las instrucciones, los horarios de prácticas para la siguiente semana y se cierra la práctica por el día. Todos aplauden para luego comenzar a charlar, todos son conocidos o amigos de años. El castaño siente no encajar ahí, por lo que se va a tomar sus cosas para irse y no llegar tarde a casa.

Una chica de cabello castaño lo intercepta y le dedica una sonrisa.

– Hola – saluda con entusiasmo.

Greg la observa y le parece conocida.

– ¿Eres la chica de la audición? – pregunta entornando los ojos.

Ella se sonroja y asiente a la par que juega con sus cabellos.

– Esa vez no me presenté como se debe – aclara con voz dulce, sus dedos no dejan de pasar entre las puntas de su larga cabellera castaña. – Me llamo Molly Hooper, este es mi segundo año en esta compañía de ballet.

Ella le estira la mano y ese ya no le hace sentir tan fuera de lugar.

– Mucho gusto, Molly – le toma la mano y la estrecha con firmeza. – Soy Greg Lestrade y este es mi primera vez con esta compañía.

– Lo sé, todos hablan de ti – expresa desviando lo ojos.

– Y, ¿qué es lo que se dice de mí? – pregunta con curiosidad cuando suelta su mano y la ve expectante.

– Que no duraras ni dos semanas con los entrenamientos de la señora Pemberton – responde sincera la castaña.

Suelta unas ligeras risas, buscando romper la incomodidad que se instala entre ambos. Ella lo observa confundida y él le guiña un ojo.

– Pues, que comiencen a correr apuestas – suelta con una sonrisa pícara.

XVII.

**Lunes 24 de Octubre del 2016**

– Te noto agotado, Lestrade. ¿Haz dormido bien? – le pregunta Dimmock cuando lo ve dormir en su escritorio.

– _Mmmm_ – obtiene por respuesta el rubio. El aludido se mueve un poco y después dirige su rostro hacia dónde se encuentra su amigo. – Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

Dimmock alza una ceja.

– ¿Cansado de qué? – cuestiona el otro con desconcierto. – Apenas hoy tenemos entrenamiento.

Oye bufar al castaño y este se cubre la cara con sus manos mientras se incorpora en su banco y se estira con pesadez.

– He estado haciendo cosas con mi papá – suena no muy convencido, pero Dimmock no quiere indagar más, siente que aún no es momento para entrar a su vida de esa forma. – Ese viejo quiere que suba y traiga cosas por todos lados.

– Pues trata de recuperar fuerzas, Greg. Recuerda que tenemos partido este viernes – señala con seriedad.

El aludido bosteza y asiente con desgana.

– Lo sé. Prometo estar en forma para el viernes.

– Por tu salud, eso espero.

Y tras esto, Greg se vuelve a recostar buscando conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Dimmock siente que algo grande le pasa a su amigo, pero se siente impotente por no saber cómo ayudarlo.

XVIII.

– ¿Crees poder pasar por mí el viernes después del ensayo, Thea? – pregunta en uno de sus tiempos de descanso que le brinda Mycroft en sus entrenamientos personales que siguen llevando.

– ¿Tienes partido en la noche?

Termina de tomar el último trago de su botella de agua y la deja sobre sus cosas antes de posicionarse en medio de la pista, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada del bailarín profesional.

– Es el de casa contra los Castores – explica mientras retoma sus ejercicios de flexión de piernas –. Necesitamos de esos puntos para llegar bien posicionados cuando inicie la temporada.

– Olvídate del rugby, Gregory – señala con autoridad Mycroft. – No iras a ningún partido más.

El castaño detiene sus entrenamientos y dirige su mirada al pelirrojo.

– Eso es imposible – dice sin vacilar. Sus ojos desafían la mirada de Mycroft. – Esto está fuera de discusión.

– Entonces, olvídate del ballet.

Los ojos de Greg se abren grandes. Su corazón da un vuelco y todo a su alrededor parece tambalear.

– ¡No!

– No puedes estar haciendo ambas cosas, Gregory – comienza el más alto con insistencia. – No podrás rendir ni en el ballet ni en el rugby si sigues con este ritmo.

– Lo he hecho durante casi toda mi vida, lo puedo resolver ahora – expone con molestia el jugador.

La mirada de Mycroft parece ensombrecerse y toda aquella inexpresividad se ve opacada por enfado. Avanza hasta él y se sitúa a unos tres pasos de distancia de él.

– No has hecho nada en tu vida, Gregory, porque esta vida no es tuya. Es de tu padre – comienza tajante con su gruesa voz. – Has buscado agradar todos estos años a tu padre haciendo de todo para que te viera a ti y te quisiera como un hijo, cómo lo hace con el otro bastardo que tiene con aquella mujer.

» Dices tener una vida perfecta, pero tu vida no es más que una vil y ridícula mentira – sus palabras resuenan en la mente de Greg como dagas filosas que lo cortan una y otra vez –. Vives del que dirán y de conseguir los logros que los otros te ofrecen en bandeja de plata por temor a demostrar lo patético e inútil que eres. Tus temores te han llevado a evitar salir con tus compañeros de equipo debido a tus noches de fantasías con ellos mientras te tocas y crees que ellos te descubrirán en cualquier momento.

» Tienes tanto miedo que hasta tú mismo saboteaste tu intento de suicidio, sólo por el temor de la nada después de la muerte.

– ¡Mycroft! – le grita Thea con enojo.

– Necesita oírlo – dice sin apartar la vista de Greg, quien ahora se siente incluso más pequeño que Anthea –. Necesita oír que nunca podrá ser un buen jugador de Rugby porque su alma está en el ballet y también necesita saber que es el peor bailarín porqué cree darlo todo en el escenario cuando en realidad no da nada ya que él no es nadie, ni siquiera una cosa. Míralo ahí, convirtiéndose en la víctima de su 'desdichada vida' cuando él es el único responsable de toda esta mierda que tiene…

El golpe impacta con fuerza en la mejilla de Mycroft, quien pierde el equilibrio y cae de rodillas al suelo, con una mano sobre donde antes estuvo el puño de Greg.

La respiración del castaño es irregular y su cuerpo está por completo tenso. El hombre en el suelo le devuelve la mirada con asombro mientras se sienta sobre el suelo.

– No sé cómo sabes de mi vida, pero el que sepas de esta no te da derecho a decir lo que dijiste – pronuncia con ferocidad mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cómo ríos. Sus puños apretados a sus costados lo ayudan a mantenerse a raya para no seguir golpeando a Mycroft, el cual parece disponible para recibir otro golpe, ya que se queda ahí en el suelo, observándolo con algo que parece ser culpa, pero lo cree imposible viniendo del joven que a pesar de tener una gran trayectoria, no rebasa su edad por meses.

Los ojos de Greg son cómo los de un animal herido que se defiende para sobrevivir. No quiere estar más ahí, todo el ambiente se siente pesado, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, cómo si ya no perteneciera ahí.

Va y toma sus cosas.

– Si piensas huir de la verdad – comienza a decir Mycroft con voz trémula –, no mereces pertenecer a esta compañía.

– ¡Cállate, Mycroft! – grita molesta la joven.

A Greg no le interesa ver la escena de todas las cosas, por ello se va sin despedirse de aquel estudio, el cual por mucho tiempo le sirvió como su refugio.

XIX.

[26/10/16 11:45 am] "¿Sigue sin responder tus mensajes? – SD"

[26/10/16 11:45 am] "Dejé de insistir después de que la tercera llamada que le hice me enviara directo al buzón. Y de eso fue hace una hora. – A"

[26/10/16 11:46 am] "¿Ha ido al estudio? – SD"

[26/10/16 11:47 am] "Tiene lo que va de la semana sin venir. – A"

[26/10/16 11:47 am] "Creo que ahora si dejará el ballet para siempre. – SD"

[26/10/16 11:48 am] "Espero que no, si lo deja se nos muere, Sally. – A"

[26/10/16 11:55 am] "¿Pues qué tanto le dijo el _fantoche_ pelirrojo? – SD"

[26/10/16 12:00 pm] "La verdad. – A"

[26/10/16 12:01 pm] "Y, ¿cómo pudo saber eso él? – SD"

[26/10/16 12:01 pm] "Si le dijiste algo a ese, ahora entiendo por qué Greg te está evitando. – SD"

[26/10/16 12:03 pm] "Ese es el problema, Sally. Yo nunca le dije nada a Mycroft. Él es así, puede ver más allá de las personas y descubrir toda tu vida con tan sólo verte una vez. – A"

[26/10/16 12:04 pm] "Eso no puede ser posible. – SD"

[26/10/16 12:06 pm] "Aunque conocí a un niño en la escuela primaria en dónde hice mi servicio que hacía lo mismo. Era todo un _freak_ y siempre andaba en compañía de un niño tan opuesto a él. – SD"

[26/10/16 12:06 pm] "Puede ser una posibilidad. – SD"

[26/10/16 12:07 pm] "Pero aun así no tenía el derecho de decirle cosas a Greg. El pobre parece un zombi. Dimmock comienza a sospechar cosas. – SD"

[26/10/16 12:08 pm] "Hablaré con Mycroft. Dile a Greg que yo no le dije nada a Mycroft, pero que aun así, lo siento. – A"

[26/10/16 12:09 pm] "Espero y me escuche a mí. No me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. – SD"

XX.

**28 de Octubre del 2016**

**17:55 hrs.**

Aún no termina de comprender que es lo que hace ahí. Después de lo que Mycroft le dijo debió de haber huido. Pero no. En verdad era un masoquista y disfrutaba que lo hicieran sufrir.

Debe de aceptar que, aun cuando le dolieron aquellas palabras, eran verdad. Todas y cada una de ellas. Siempre ha vivido en el miedo y nunca ha podido hacer nada por él. Ni siquiera le ha dicho todo sobre él a su mejor amigo por miedo a que lo rechace. Y quiere dejar de sentir miedo, de sentirse a merced de lo que las personas dirán de él, de sus errores, de sus gustos, de lo que en verdad es.

Entra al edificio de la academia después de asegurar su bicicleta. Camina por los pasillos que comienza a memorizar para evitar perderse, de nuevo, y entra al estudio, dónde ya han llegado la mayoría de los bailarines. Busca entre la gente algún indicio de una cabellera rojiza y no se detiene hasta que la ve en la esquina opuesta a la de él, charlando con Noelle.

El pelirrojo desvía su mirada y se encuentra con la suya. Greg puede leer algo de sorpresa y alivio, este le dedica un asentimiento ligero al que castaño le regresa uno con un poco más de ánimo.

– Muy bien, es hora de empezar el ensayo – comienza Noelle mientras aplaude. – Todos a sus posiciones.

–.–

Termina de cambiarse antes que el resto y dirige su mirada a su reloj de muñeca. Aún tenía diez minutos si quería llegar al partido a tiempo para que lo dejaran jugar. Se despide a de lejos de Molly, quien le regresa el gesto con una gran sonrisa, y sale del estudio a toda prisa cargando con sus cosas.

Al estar afuera del edificio, la larga figura de Mycroft lo recibe recargado sobre un _Audi r8_ color negro del año. El hombre viste un saco largo y negro, trae puesto unos botines negros y en la mano sujeta un cigarrillo encendido que se lleva a la boca antes de saludarlo con la cabeza.

– Si quieres hablar de lo que pasó el otro día, te lo puedes ahorrar ya–

– Sube, te llevaré a tu partido – lo interrumpe para después tirar su cigarrillo al suelo y apagarlo con él pie.

Greg parpadea repetidas veces con sorpresa.

– Espera, ¿qué?

– No me hagas repetirlo, Gregory – insiste para luego abrirle la puerta e invitiarlo a entrar. – No hay tiempo.

– Yo… – balbucea algo perdido.

– Tu bicicleta ya está guardada dentro de la academia, Bill ya la guardó en el almacén, vendremos por ella después del partido – resume a gran velocidad. – Así que, sube al maldito auto, ¡Ahora!

Greg asiente y obedece. Se sienta y Mycroft le cierra la puerta, para después salir disparado, dando un salto con la mano recargada sobre el cofre para acortar camino. Entra por la puerta del piloto, enciende el auto y arranca a toda velocidad con un gran rugido del motor.

El castaño se apresura a ponerse el cinturón y Mycroft se lo coloca en una de las paradas del semáforo.

– ¿Holloway, cierto? – se cerciora el pelirrojo quien recibe un asentimiento del castaño.

Una vez la luz es verde, gira hacia la derecha a toda velocidad.

– Anthea te contó sobre mi vida, ¿cierto? – intenta romper el silencio. Ve de reojo como el brazo del conductor se tensa.

– Anthea no me dijo nada de ti, salvo que vas a practicar de vez en cuando al estudio – responde sin despegar la vista del frente.

– ¿Cómo supiste de mi vida, entonces? – insiste en saber. – ¿Hiciste tu tarea en mis redes sociales o me vigilaste por días? ¿O acaso lees mentes?

Mycroft suelta unas ligeras risas y su cuerpo parece menos tenso que hace unos momentos. Greg comienza a sentirse un poco mejor.

– No soy ningún mutante, ni nada por el estilo – aclara con un deje de diversión. – Sólo observo bien a las personas.

» Puedo identificar muchas cosas en una persona con un simple análisis exhaustivo – expone luego de unos segundos.

– Por eso me inspeccionaste de pies a cabeza ese día – rememora cayendo en la cuenta.

– En parte, quería evaluar tus músculos – señala el bailarín. – Lamento eso. Invadí tu espacio.

– No te preocupes, yo…

– Y también lamento lo que dije el otro día – su voz parece suave, un tono de voz que no le ha escuchado antes, le agrada esa parte de él. – No debí decirte aquellas cosas, no tenía el derecho de usar tu vida privada de esa forma. Fui un completo _pelmazo_.

Y es ahí cuando Greg suelta una carcajada potente. No lo puede evitar porque Mycroft, lejos de parecer aquel prepotente hombre de siempre, luce como un niño pequeño buscando ser malo pero fallando por completo.

– ¿Qué es gracioso? – suena confundido.

– Tú – responde cuando logra dejar de reír –. ¿ _Pelmazo_? ¿Quién, a nuestra edad, dice _pelmazo_?

– Al parecer yo soy el único que entiende el significado real – expone antes de reírse un poco. – Pero mis disculpas son sinceras, Gregory. No debí de hacer eso.

– Para ya – se apresura a decir el jugador –. Lo entiendo, pero no debes de disculparte por decirme la verdad. Creo que hasta cierto punto, lo necesitaba. Había estado viviendo muy cómodo con esta vida que me hice, que no quería experimentar cosas nuevas. Tenía miedo de seguir fallándole a otros que no me di cuenta que me estaba fallando a mí mismo.

» Gracias – finaliza su discurso con aquellas palabras en un tono suave, aquellas palabras que provienen directo de su corazón.

Siguen el resto del camino en silencio. Al llegar al área deportiva de la escuela, Mycroft busca algún lugar libre y se estaciona. Apaga el auto y ambos permanecen en silencio sentados dentro de este.

– Lo que dije antes… No significa que te perdoné por completo, aún me duele la forma en la que me lo dijiste pero tengo que vivir con ese humor de ahora en adelante.

– Significa que…

– Quiero que sigamos con nuestra práctica – explica Greg con simpleza. – Pero no dejaré de estar en el equipo de Rugby. Es algo que disfruto y aún no me siento listo para dejarlo.

– Nos adecuaremos a tus horarios de entrenamiento para no perjudicarte – propone Mycroft. – Incluso puedo traerte a tus partidos. Con una condición.

– ¿Ahora me manipulas? – pregunta simulando estar ofendido el castaño. Mycroft parece no entender la broma porque alza la ceja confundido. Greg suspira y cree que el pelirrojo necesita conocer más de relaciones sociales –. ¿Cuál es tu condición?

– Que no protestes cuando te diga que voy a quedarme a ver todos tus partidos.

Los ojos de Greg se abren grandes.

– ¿Por qué?

Mycroft le sonríe grande y Greg piensa que no puede lucir mejor. En verdad cree que le sienta sonreír de esa forma que se propone el intentar que sonría siempre.

– Me interesa saber todo sobre tu persona a través de ti – se recuesta sobre el manubrio, con la vista fija en él y con una perfecta y hermosa sonrisa que es sólo para Greg, quien ahora está embobado con esta –. De ahora en adelante quiero compartir tus mayores pasiones.

Sólo asiente después de unos segundos de procesar la respuesta del otro. En verdad que el convivir un poco cada día con Mycroft le hace ver lo cambiante que es el hombre y eso hace que luzca interesante.

– Gregory – lo saca de su ensoñación –, vas tarde al partido.

Le señala el reloj y ve que este marca un minuto antes de las ocho. Por lo que se apresura a salir del auto y corre hasta el área de vestidores.

Presiente que su entrenador lo va a matar.

–.–

Su equipo vuelve a ganar y todos los asistentes por parte de su escuela celebran con vivas y gritos. Unos desde las gradas, otros dentro de la cancha.

Él está con su equipo, dando saltos y abrazándose con fuerza. No es una victoria tan significativa, pero querían celebrar cada logro como si fuera el primero y el único. Todas las alocadas acciones de sus compañeros son predecibles cuando celebran y él a veces las disfruta.

Sólo la acción que realiza Emily lo saca de balance. Ese beso no debe ocurrir. No así de apasionado. No en ese lugar. No frente a toda la escuela. No frente a Mycroft.

XXI.

**10 de Noviembre del 2016**

**Faltan 43 días para la presentación de ballet**

**19:05 hrs**

Greg ha comenzado a sentir que las cosas se le salen de control. Y eso no es bueno.

Los ensayos con la compañía de ballet consumen parte de su energía y no está rindiendo cómo antes en sus entrenamientos de rugby, pero su entrenador no se queja si sigue siendo parte importante en las victorias de su equipo. El problema es el trato con sus compañeros de ballet. Muchos no lo tratan con respeto, es centro de cada una de las novatadas y, a pesar de ir mejorando a gran velocidad, nadie quiere formalizar una relación de amistada con él. Nadie, salvo Molly Hooper, la antigua novata. El problema es que ni ella ni Mycroft hacen mucho al respecto con la situación con sus compañeros. Molly sólo agacha la mirada. Mycroft no parece interesado. Y eso es molesto.

Tras el beso que Emily le robó, todos en la escuela confirman el rumor sobre su supuesto noviazgo. A Gregory nunca le ha gustada ser centro de atención y ha fallado con eso por culpa de la chica. Dimmock ahora no pasa tanto tiempo con él, el castaño supone que es debido a que lo cree un mentiroso. A Sally no se le permite estar muy cerca de él puesto que a Emily no le parece. Sus tiempos libres entre clases los pasa ahora la mayor parte de las veces con Emily. La chica alega que el mejor jugador de rugby y la líder de las porristas cómo también la chica más popular deben estar juntos si quieren causar buena impresión. Eso incomoda a Greg, pero no discute, debe de seguir si quiere obtener la beca. Eso no es problema hasta que comienza a repercutir en sus ensayos tanto con la compañía como con la ayuda de Mycroft. No sabe cómo justificar tantos desplantes. Los pretextos se le acaban. Y eso también es malo.

Hay un detalle en su casa tras ese beso y tras su aceptación en la compañía de ballet: sus padres ahora no entienden porque sale tanto en las noches en días que no tiene práctica de su equipo de Rugby. Gregory no sabe cómo justificarlo. Pero la broma de su padre sobre el supuesto coqueteo con una chica le da una idea que después le hace arrepentirse: decirles que hay una chica en la escuela. Su padre se siente orgulloso, su madre conmovida. Ahora ambos quieren conocerla y que la traiga un día a cenar a la casa. Y eso es un problema grande.

Otra cosa cambia el orden de su vida tras ese beso. Mycroft ha estado alejado de él. Han estado juntos ensayando como antes, pero el pelirrojo no ha vuelto a reír como lo hizo ese día cuando estuvieron juntos. Ahora su trato es propio. No como lo fue en un principio, siente que no está tan motivado como antes. No le exige igual. Incluso Anthea lo nota. Aunque no lo quiere aceptar. Algo en esa lejanía lo hiere. Y eso es terriblemente malo.

Por eso hoy no llega con un gran humor a ensayar al estudio de la familia de Anthea. Su amiga no asiste ese día debido a cuestiones en su escuela. Un mensaje sobre que llegará tarde es suficiente para que Mycroft use su copia de la llave para poder entrar.

No ha pasado tiempo sólo con Mycroft desde esa noche y tiene la leve esperanza de que se comporte como aquel día. Pero no es así. Su voz sigue siendo distante y no ve ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Por lo que sigue sus indicaciones con desgana. Es la primera vez que no quiere estar ahí y eso es una sensación rara, incluso para él.

Cuando está en el centro del estudio esperando por el pelirrojo, presiente que ese entrenamiento va a ser algo largo.

– Gregory – lo llama el bailarín. Este sólo alza la mirada y suspira ante su llamado.

Mycroft lo observa por unos segundos. Es una mirada cómo la que le dio cuando se conocieron, sólo que esta vez no se siente incómodo, de hecho no siente nada.

Tras unos minutos de no hacer más que dedicarse miradas, el rostro de Mycroft se relaja y suspira.

– Hoy haremos algo diferente – comienza Mycroft alertando a Greg. – ¿Puedes prestarme tu celular?

– ¿Mi celular? – repite algo confundido.

Mycroft camina hasta las cosas del castaño y remueve estas hasta que encuentra el aparato ante la mirada atónita del otro. Se dirige hasta él y le entrega el aparato.

– Enséñame tu lista de reproducción.

– ¿Para qué? – sigue confundido.

– Sólo hazlo – insiste.

Greg toma su celular y, tras poner el patrón de la clave, abre la aplicación del reproductor. Se lo pasa a su maestro de ballet, quien pasa su dedo sobre la pantalla buscando algo que llame su atención. Se detiene entre algunas canciones y, con movimientos agiles, hace algunas cosas que Greg no alcanza a ver del todo. Durante un minuto repite la misma acción varias veces hasta que queda satisfecho y se dirige al equipo de sonido. Desconecta su celular y conecta el de Greg. Pone _play_ y el _riff_ de _Paradise City_ comienza a sonar a un volumen suficiente para mantener una conversación.

– No todo en el ballet tiene que ser música clásica – explica Mycroft mientras su vista se fija en Greg, quien aún luce confundido –. También se pueden utilizar otro tipo de música que uno disfrute escuchar.

» Sólo es necesario tener un sentimiento – continua mientras gira al compás de la batería – y querer expresarlo.

Sube el volumen y le dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

– Ahora es tu turno.

La voz deja de cantar y comienza una parte de la canción que disfruta pero no sabe qué hacer. El pelirrojo le hace seña para que empiece, más no sabe cómo.

– ¡Sólo escucha y disfruta, deja que tu cuerpo haga el resto! – le grita sobre la música Mycroft.

Y tras decir esto, suena el silbato de _Axl Rose_ y siente que ese su momento para empezar a hacer algo. Lo que sea.

Comienza con movimientos ligeros de cabeza y un ligero balanceo. Llega un momento en que camina y siente que es indicado hacer un giro al ritmo del rasgueo, pero no es suficiente el tiempo para que sea uno completo, por lo que lo intenta a hacerlo al ritmo de la batería, igual que el otro y parece funcionar. Sus siguientes movimientos son interpretativos, pero los siente robotizados. Trata de recordar la letra y buscar una emoción que le genere y lo único que logra evocar es sus malditas ganas de poder estar en el paraíso para que así todo sea más fácil para él. Pero, ¿Cuándo las cosas fueron fáciles para él? La verdad es que nunca lo ha sentido así y eso en momentos lo ha frustrado, pero también lo alegra, ya que sino no hubiera sido por eso, no hubiera madurado, al menos un poco. Si no fuera por su vida tan dura y las personas que lo han rodeado nunca se habría arriesgado a seguir con el ballet a escondidas. Tampoco se hubiera atrevido a mentirle a su padre, cómo tampoco se hubiera atrevido a jugar rugby y a realizar ciertas habilidades suyas del ballet durante sus jugadas que lo han llevado a ser un buen jugador en el campo.

Así que piensa que a la _mierda_ la vida fácil que siempre ha deseado. A la _mierda_ cada cosa que su padre le ha dicho que lo han herido, a la _mierda_ todas las miradas que le han dedicado por ser una persona poco social, a la _mierda_ la indiferencia de sus compañeros de ballet, a la _mierda_ Emily, su estúpido beso y todas sus _malditas_ repercusiones, a la _mierda_ todas aquellas veces que le dijeron que no podía hacer algo. A la _mierda_ sus padres y sus _malditos_ estereotipos. A la _mierda_ Dimmock y su distancia y desconfianza. A la _mierda_ la beca que busca. A la _mierda_ sus estudios. A la _mierda_ todo lo que le ha lastimado. Y a la _mierda_ Mycroft y su _maldita_ actitud de _hombre de hielo_.

Y cuando menos piensa, la canción concluye y él termina de aterrizar tras haber dado un salto con giros. Se siente cansado, su respiración es agitada y cae en la cuenta de que ha estado bailando durante toda la canción ante la atenta mirada y enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de Mycroft, quien le aplaude con fuerza.

– ¡Eso fue increíble! – exclama con esa forma de hablar más cercana que usó durante su tiempo en el carro.

No tiene tiempo de responder porque la siguiente canción comienza y Mycroft lo anima a bailar de nuevo. Ahora la canción es _Maniac_ del _soundtrack_ de _Flashdance_ , su película favorita. No necesita mucha motivación pues la canción lo inspira a muchas cosas.

Al comenzar el teclado, su cuerpo se mueve solo. Da saltos, giros y mueve sus brazos dando pasos que lo motivan a seguir moviéndose.

Logra ver a través por el espejo cómo Mycroft luce motivado por la música y, sin haberlo esperado, tras unos pasos se une a su danza y su corazón da un brindo de alegría.

Tararea mientras baila y le dirige miradas a Mycroft, buscando guardar cada emoción, sensación e imagen en su memoria. Lo ve como nunca antes lo ha visto bailar. Da pasos perfectos a pesar de ser muy opuestos al tipo de baile que cree que está acostumbrado. En eso Mycroft gira hasta quedar frente a él, lo observa mientras mueve sus piernas cómo la protagonista de la película, su mirada luce retadora y Greg no puede evitar caer en su juego.

El pelirrojo hace unos saltos a los que el castaño sigue e imita. La rutina sigue hasta llegar al punto en él que Greg hace lo mismo que Mycroft de forma sincronizada. Cuando uno da un salto el otro lo está dando igual.

La canción termina y ambos quedan frente a frente, a centímetros de distancia, su respiración agitada pero sincronizada. Greg busca permanecer así, observando detenidamente el rostro de Mycroft y no puede evitar una sonrisa pícara al imaginar la sensación del cuerpo del otro, quien parece adivinar su pensamiento porque le dedica la misma sonrisa.

La siguiente canción es más calmada, pero igual ambos sienten la necesidad de bailarla. _Dark Paradise_ se siente más retadora y Mycroft se lo hace ver cuando comienza con los movimientos, pero Greg le indica que ahora él dará los pasos a seguir. El pelirrojo acepta y ahora los movimientos son más marcados y su duración se extiende por milésimas más.

Ambos sonríen cuando logran llegar a la sincronía y sabe que ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes.

–.–

Trata de regular su agitada respiración mientras se encuentra recostado sobre el suelo. Quiere ponerse en pie, pero sabe que su cuerpo no le va a responder y teme que mañana no pueda con el dolor.

Nunca antes había bailado tanto como esta vez y se pregunta por qué no lo intentó antes.

A su lado, Mycroft se encuentra en las mismas condiciones y es lo que lo hace sentir un poco menos miserable.

– No… creo poder… levantarme…en… los… próximos… treinta minutos – dice jadeante le pelirrojo.

Greg trata de reír, pero lo único que obtiene son unas ligeras toses.

– ¡Dios! – exclama cuando se recupera. Toma un poco de aire y luego prosigue: – No creo si quiera… poder levantarme.

– No había bailado… tanto cómo hoy – señala un poco más calmado el pelirrojo.

– Yo tenía mucho sin… sin bailar así – recuerda el otro. – Antes lo hacía mucho… con Anthea. Olvide lo mucho que lo amaba…

– Y yo…

Ambos permanecen en silencio, respirando con más regularidad. Y Greg siente que nunca se ha sentido tan relajado cómo se siente ahora. Se siente bien junto a Anthea tras haber bailado por hora juntos, se siente cómodo de pasar la tarde entera con Sally platicando de muchas cosas, se siente a gusto cuando corre junto a Dimmock durante sus entrenamientos. Pero en todos los casos el tiempo de convivencia con ellos les dio esa sensación. Con Mycroft es distinto porque no tiene mucho tiempo de conocerlo y, sobre todo, porque no iniciaron de la mejor manera. Uno lo conoce de lejos durante una presentación en dónde el otro no lo hace siquiera en el mismo plano. El otro llega de repente a su vida y toca a su admirador cómo si tuvieran tiempo de conocerse, cómo si le hubiera dado su permiso de hacerlo. Y por ello cambian la vida del otro por completo, dejándolos coincidir en momentos como estos. Algo que Greg nunca imaginó vivir.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Greg con algo de inquietud después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en silencio.

– Necesito que seas especifico, Gregory – pide el pelirrojo.

Greg gira su rostro hacia el otro.

– ¿Por qué yo, entre tantas personas mejores que yo para esto? – especifica la pregunta.

Mycroft gira en pos de él con una mirada que no logra descifrar, pero es profunda y eso lo atrapa por unos instantes.

– Porque eres bueno, no te menosprecies – responde con suavidad.

– Anthea es mejor…

– No tanto como tú – le rebate con rapidez. – Y el que tú no veas eso es lo que me atrajo a ti.

Siente raro cuando alguien cómo Mycroft le diga aquello, por lo que no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Los dedos de Mycroft rozan con su mano y el castaño quiere capturar ese momento por siempre. Por lo que mueve sus dedos buscando alcanzar los contrarios, siendo correspondido en aquella intención. Sus dedos se entrelazan ligeramente y para Greg eso es suficiente. Desea permanecer así por siempre.

XXII.

**11 de Noviembre del 2016**

**Faltan 42 días para la presentación de ballet**

**18:30 hrs**

– ¿No te parece raro que el ensayo no haya empezado? – pregunta Greg a Molly quien está escribiendo un texto.

– Noelle ha de tener sus razones – minimiza la chica al enviar el mensaje –. Hace unos momentos recibió una llamada y ha estado en ello desde entonces.

– También eso parece raro – insiste Greg –. Algo malo debe de estar pasando.

– Todo estará bien, Greg – lo tranquiliza Molly con una sonrisa –. Si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo, ya lo sabríamos.

Y tras decir eso, entra Noelle hecha una furia tras dar un portazo que llama la atención de todos. Su rostro luce entre molesto y ansioso. Se coloca en el centro del estudio y aplaude para que todos la miren.

– Muy bien chicos, reúnanse en un círculo – ordena la mujer.

Todos atienden a la indicación y fijan su mirada en la mujer mayor.

– Debo informarles – inicia cuando todos están ahí – que nuestro Cascanueces principal acaba de sufrir un accidente que lo incapacita para bailar en la fecha señalada – los murmullos empiezan junto con las exclamaciones de preocupación. Noelle alza la mano y los murmullos cesan –. Entiendo que estén preocupados por Andrew, pero el show debe continuar y no podemos perder tiempo con nuestro nuevo cascanueces.

Y es ahí cuando Greg siente las miradas de todos sobre él. Noelle lo llama con las manos y el castaño no hace más que obedecer. Cuando está enseguida de la mujer, ella le pone una mano en su espalda y le dedica una mirada seria.

– Necesito que comiences a tomar tus responsabilidades, Gregory. Estás listo para ellas – lo anima la mujer con voz seria. Greg asiente aun sin creer lo que está pasando. – Bien, todos tomen sus lugares, vamos a comenzar con el primer acto.

» Gregory, tu ve con Mycroft, él te ayudará a ensayar – indica la mujer.

El chico obedece y el pelirrojo lo recibe a su lado.

– Soy el cascanueces – pronuncia aún con asombro.

– Pues empieza a creértelo, Gregory – le recomienda Mycroft, pegando su frente con la de él –, porque necesito que de ahora en adelante lo entregues todo.

Greg asiente y espera que todo vaya bien.

XXIII.

**16 de Noviembre del 2016**

**Faltan 37 días para la presentación de ballet**

**17:45 hrs**

– Dimmock, necesito hablar contigo – pide Greg cuando termina de cambiarse.

El aludido sólo asiente, desganado y le da pie para que el castaño empiece.

– No aquí – aclara –. Vamos a fuera.

Dimmock pestañea unos instantes antes de ponerse en pie y seguir a Greg fuera de los vestidores, a un lugar retirado. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente lejos, lo encara y el otro se detiene y se cruza de brazos.

– Habla – dice sin más el rubio, luciendo indiferente.

– ¿Qué _chingados_ pasa contigo, Mikael? – pregunta sin rodeos –. Te la has pasado haciéndome a un lado desde el partido anterior.

– No te hago a un lado, Greg – aclara el otro tras un suspiro –. Sólo no quiero seguir involucrándome contigo.

– ¿Por qué? – insiste.

– ¡Porque me harté de que tú primero me alejabas de tu vida! – exclama molesto el más grande.

Greg se sorprende ante la respuesta y se siente perdido.

– Nunca te he alejado…

Su amigo suelta una carcajada irónica para después negar con la cabeza.

– Todo el _puto_ tiempo que llevo de conocerte, jamás me has hablado de tu vida – expone enojado, remarcando cada palabra.

Y es ahí que Greg comprende. Trata de decir algo, pero Dimmock le arrebata la palabra.

– No conozco nada sobre ti a pesar de ser tu 'mejor amigo' – remarca las comillas con los dedos –. No sé mucho de tu familia, no sé cómo te sientes y ni siquiera conozco tus malditos _hobbies_.

» Mientras yo te he revelado todo de mí y has estado ahí para ayudarme, apoyarme. Siempre – sus reclamos ahora suenan heridos. Una ligera lágrima se escapa de sus ojos –. Ni siquiera puedo ayudarte cuando estás mal porque no sé cómo ni cuándo _chingados_ hacerlo, porque no sé nada de ti.

El castaño le dedica una mirada suave y trata de sonreír poco.

– Lamento esto – dice con sinceridad.

– ¡No lo lamentes! – grita desesperado Dimmock, llevándose las manos al rostro. – ¡Haz algo, _cabrón_!, ¡Háblame de ti, _carajo_ , de lo que piensas y sientes!

– Soy gay y me gusta el ballet – revela con una sonrisa y siente como se quita un gran peso de encima.

Aquellas palabras parecen caerle a su amigo como un balde de agua fría. Greg ve cómo se congela frente a él y entiende que aquello fue demasiado.

Cuando sale de su perplejidad, el rubio desvía por unos momentos la mirada ante la vista fija de Greg sobre él. Ahora entiende que sus grandes temores se materializan y que la conversación acabó. Por ello decide irse y dejar a su amigo con dignidad antes de oír en sus palabras el rechazo.

Pero es retenido por un brazo que lo jala con fuerza para luego ser atrapado en un abrazo fuerte que lo deja sin aliento. Dimmock recarga la frente en su hombro y mantiene su agarre firme alrededor de él. El castaño sólo atina a regresar el abrazo cuando siente que su amigo no lo está juzgando.

Los fuertes brazos del rubio lo atraen más hacia él y sus manos acarician con suavidad su espalda. Siente húmedo su hombro y es cuando escucha el gimoteo de su amigo.

– Debió de haber sido doloroso pasar por esto sólo.

Y tras oír esto, Gregory se quiebra y sabe que ha cometido un grave error al pensar que su mejor amigo lo iba juzgar y abandonar. Algo dentro de él lo hace sentir en paz, por el momento.

XXIV.

**21 de Noviembre del 2016**

**Faltan 32 días para la presentación de ballet**

**19:10 hrs**

Mycroft no parece de acuerdo. Anthea no deja de sonreír divertida. Y Dimmock no deja de asombrarse.

– Él es… ¿el que fuimos a ver, del que hablaba mucho Aline? – pregunta Mikael aun sin creerlo.

– Si, el chico del lago de los cisnes – confirma, de nuevo, Greg.

– ¿Tu maestro, el mismo que bailó ese día? – vuelve a insistir.

– Si no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas, tendrás que irte – expone molesto Mycroft.

Greg y Anthea se ríen. Dimmock luce avergonzado.

– Lo lamento – dice con pena –. Aun me estoy adaptando a la real vida de Lestrade.

– Pues si quieres adaptarte por completo, Mikael, te recomiendo que no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

– Mycroft, no seas rudo con él, es mi amigo – pide con diversión el castaño.

– Pero es estúpido – menciona con enfado al cruzarse de brazos.

– Y tú estás celoso – le reprende Anthea muy seria mientras el rostro de Mycroft se enrojece con fuerza–. Y nadie aguanta tus berrinches de novia celosa. Así que, o te calmas o te vas. Porque te recuerdo qué este lugar me pertenece a mí y no a ti, por lo que yo decido quien se queda y quien se va.

Hace una mueca y se dirige hacia las bocinas, dándoles la espalda.

– Y tú, chico guapo – se dirige hacia Dimmock mientras lo toma de un brazo –, vamos a hacernos a un lado para darles espacio a los profesionales.

Dimmock le sonríe y la sigue hasta la pared opuesta dónde se sienta junto a Anthea.

Greg no puede sentirse mejor ahora que su mejor amigo comienza a ser parte de su vida secreta. Piensa que las cosas sólo pueden ir mejorando,

– ¡Gregory, a tu posición! – grita Mycroft y el aludido niega, divertido, con la cabeza.

Las cosas parecen estar bien.

XXV.

**25 de Noviembre del 2016**

**Faltan 28 días para la presentación de ballet**

**19:45 hrs**

Greg toma sus cosas después de un gratificante ensayo y sigue a Mycroft quien ya está en la puerta del estudio.

Molly lo intercepta y lo toma del brazo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta buscando que la chica se apresurara. Tiene partido y no tiene tiempo que perder.

Los ojos de Molly se desvían por un momento y se muerde el labio.

– Yo… – empieza con nerviosismo, suelta el brazo de Greg.

– ¡Gregory vamos tarde! – le grita Mycroft con fastidio.

– ¡Un minuto! – pide el castaño –. ¿Molly?

Ella lo mira con decisión por unos instantes para después hacer una ligera reverencia tomando por sorpresa al joven.

– ¡Disculpa haber dudado de ti y burlarme! – exclama la chica con fuerza y la mirada de todos se posan sobre ellos. – Te he tratado como inferior sólo por no provenir de una buena academia de ballet.

– ¡Oh! – hace una perfecta 'o' con su boca. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza sintiéndose un poco incómodo –. No debes preocuparte por eso, creo. Yo mismo me he tratado como inferior a veces, así que creo que está bien.

» Supongo que me trataron cómo me sentía, así que yo debo arreglar eso – le regala una sonrisa y espera que la chica se sienta mejor. Alza la vista hacia al resto de los bailarines que los observan –. No soy bueno en esto cómo muchos de ustedes, pero me esfuerzo por merecerme el lugar que me han dado. Así que no se preocupen por nada, el pasado en el pasado. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

– ¡Gregory! – lo vuelve a llamar Mycroft, sonando molesto.

Greg se despide y corre hasta el pelirrojo.

Una vez en el auto del bailarín profesional, el castaño no deja de sonreír ante lo que ha pasado en el estudio. Y siente que las cosas comienzan a tomar su lugar.

– ¿Qué _mierda_ fue eso de allá? – pregunta sin despegar la vista del camino.

– Las cosas tomando su lugar, supongo – responde sin dejar de sonreír.

– Hiciste un discurso estúpido a un puñado de personas que no lo merecían – suena molesto.

– Para mí parecía necesario.

– Me doy cuenta que tenemos distintos puntos de vista con referencia a las personas – externa el más alto con fastidio –. Me rodea un puñado de peces dorados, lentos y estúpidos.

– Te recuerdo que entrenas a unos de esos peces dorados – le dice con diversión.

– Tú eres distinto – expone sin más y parece querer dar por terminada la conversación.

Guardan silencio por unos instantes. Van a buena hora y Greg quisiera poder alargar su tiempo junto a él.

– ¿Cómo te sientes para jugar? – pregunta Mycroft cuando gira por la calle de la escuela. – ¿No estás muy cansado?

– Me siento bien – expresa con tranquilidad. Se alegra de que el pelirrojo se preocupe por él y algo dentro del castaño se agita –. Creo que puedo ayudar a ganar este partido.

– Pues con la motivación que tienes, supongo que no quieres perder – dice sonando algo molesto.

Estaciona el auto dónde encuentra un lugar libre: lejos del campo de juego; y Greg lo observa con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué motivación? – pregunta.

– Tu chica – su voz trémula y su vista fija hacia el frente.

– ¿Disculpa? – insiste, ahora confundido.

– El beso de tu chica al final del partido si ganas – explica sin más el pelirrojo.

Greg parpadea y después sonríe, divertido. ¿Acaso es lo que cree que es? No está seguro, pero quiere que su pensamiento sea cierto, por lo que se atreve a señalar:

– ¿Te pone celoso que Emily me haya besado?

Mycroft gira su cabeza y alza una ceja.

– ¿Por qué debería tener celos de eso? – regresa la pregunta con molestia –. Tienes un pacto con ella, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa chica.

El castaño sonríe con sorna y se acerca a Mycroft divertido.

– Será que ella puede besarme y tú no pu–

La boca de Mycroft lo calla y toma por sorpresa al castaño. Sus labios son tibios y suaves. No termina de comprender lo que pasa, cuando los labios de Mycroft se alejan y este le sonríe divertido.

– Yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo – afirma con superioridad. Acerca su mano a la mejilla de Greg y acaricia con su pulgar sus labios.

Greg no deja de observarlo y siente que no debe de salir de ese auto. Quiere permanecer ahí y sentir al pelirrojo más cerca. Se intenta acercar para probar de nuevo esos labios, pero el otro lo detiene y lo regresa a su lugar.

– Si ganas este partido – comienza con galantería –, tendrás más que esto.

Y el corazón de Greg se acelera ante esas palabras. Por ello toma sus cosas, sale del auto y se gira para encarar al bailarín.

– Mírame hasta el final – dice con energía.

Tras eso, sale corriendo hacia el campo a gran velocidad.

XXVI.

**30 de Noviembre del 2016**

**Faltan 23 días para la presentación de ballet**

**10:25 hrs**

– Quiero comer algo – externa Emily con autoridad. – Ve y tráeme algo.

– ¿Y no puedes ir tú? – indaga Gregory con molestia mientras sigue con su libro.

Están sentados en el suelo fuera del pasillo. Greg no quiere romper sus hábitos sólo por ella, aunque la porrista se enfada con rapidez. Fue el acuerdo que llegaron tras varias semanas: ella lo acompañaba en sus tiempos libres mientras él hace sus cosas, por las tardes ella lo sacaba comer nieve o al cine, pero siempre en horarios que Greg le indicaba y que no interrumpiera su antigua rutina.

Pero el castaño comienza a cansarse. Se harta de esa farsa y quiere que todo acabe, pero sabe que sólo durará unos meses más en lo que su papá se mueve para obtenerle la beca. Más Emily convierte todo en un suplicio. No lo deja convivir con otras mujeres, incluido Sally. Su hora del almuerzo ya no convive con sus compañeros de equipo y todos comienzan a molestarlo con eso. Dimmock sólo lo mira con preocupación. Le ha indicado su molestia ante aquello y lo estúpido que es, pero Greg piensa que es sólo un pequeño sacrificio para cosas mejores que vendrán.

La chica se recarga sobre él y Greg se siente incómodo, fuera de lugar. Y no por el hecho de que sea gay, sino porque siente que eso no está bien, que no es correcto. Emily actúa como una novia demandante aun cuando nunca se dijeron sí, pero ella asume que así son las cosas. Otro pequeño detalle que lo incomoda es el que ella le bese la mejilla y lo agarre de la mano. Esas manos pequeñas no se sienten cómo las de Mycroft. Esos labios sabor frambuesa no son cómo los deliciosos labios de Mycroft, quien a pesar de haber perdido el partido por un punto, lo recibió con un largo y delicioso beso cuando lo llevó a su casa.

– Debes de hacer cosas lindas por tu chica, Greg – insiste la chica con un tono infantil, sacando de sus casillas al castaño –. ¿O es que has olvidado nuestro acuerdo?

Y ahí está de nuevo. Esa frase que usa para sacudir su tranquilidad y su mermada paciencia.

– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer, querida? – pregunta con la boca apretada, resignado y molesto.

Emily sonríe triunfante y se pone cómoda en el suelo.

– ¿Podrías traerme un pastelillo de manzana con canela, mi _príncipe_? – dice usando un voz suave y dulce, haciéndola ver como una frágil y encantadora chica.

– De acuerdo – accede cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

– Eres un amor, mi pastelito – le sonríe encantada –. Espero seas así de complaciente en la fiesta.

– Espero poder ir para hacerlo, querida.

– Claro que irás, sino alguien más obtendrá esa beca, pastelito – amenaza con maestría la chica, sacando de sus casillas al pobre castaño.

No dice nada y se va por el mentado pastelito.

Todo sea por la maldita beca.

XXVII.

**2 de Diciembre del 2016**

**Faltan 21 días para la presentación de ballet**

**20:05 hrs**

Greg guarda sus cosas buscando alargar el tiempo. No quiere llegar a la fiesta y busca cualquier pretexto para verse detenido por algo. Pero nadie lo entretiene suficiente y cuando se da cuenta, sólo quedan un puñado de sus compañeros, con los cuales no tiene mucha convivencia. Molly es su última esperanza, pero la pobre salió corriendo minutos atrás debido a una emergencia con su padre y Noelle no se ve muy interesada en darle ninguna recomendación en su desempeño como el nuevo cascanueces. Todo le indica que debe de ir a esa fiesta y él se ve presionado a ir.

– ¿Por qué doblas con tal lentitud tu ropa, Gregory? – se acerca Mycroft tomándolo por sorpresa. De todas las personas que quiere que lo entretengan, la última en su lista era el pelirrojo. Desde que sabe de las habilidades del otro, ahora se siente más expuesto, cómo un libro abierto ante el otro por lo que teme ser descubierto con rapidez y no puede soportar otra escena de regaño por nadie más.

Se sitúa a su lado y lo observa entretenido mientras él aumenta la velocidad y trata de lucir concentrado en sus cosas.

– ¿Qué no deberías estar vestido más acorde a la ocasión? – pregunta entretenido, Greg alza la vista y lo ve sonreír divertido mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de sus chaqueta deportiva –. Tu noviecita te espera en su casa para la fiesta, así que por lo menos debes de vestir algo mejor que esa ropa de ballet.

Greg suspira y se siente atrapado frente a la gran capacidad de deducción de su… ¿Podía considerar a Mycroft un amigo después de ese apasionado beso y los otros que le han seguido cada vez que se ven? La verdad es que las cosas con el pelirrojo están algo confusas y ninguno se ve en la necesidad aclararlo, se sienten cómodos con eso. Dimmock le pide que hable con él sobre el asunto y que aclare su situación. Anthea le recomienda que diga todo lo que siente y que deje de ser un juego tanto para Mycroft cómo para Emily, ya que merece algo mejor. Pero el castaño no está seguro de nada.

– No estoy de humor ahora, _Myc_ – señala terminando sus actividades y tomando su maleta. Espera que Dimmock haya asistido a la fiesta y haya llevado el cambio extra que le pidió en la mañana.

Camina hasta la puerta de los vestidores hasta que Mycroft le llama.

– Puedo llevarte a tu fiesta, si quieres – ofrece con un tono de voz suave.

Greg gira y le mira con fastidio.

– No necesito chofer para todas las actividades de mi vida. Gracias.

– Puedo facilitarte las cosas, incluso puedo evitarte el sudar más por andar en bicicleta y que así puedas cambiarte con rapidez en el auto de Dimmock – insiste el pelirrojo.

– Te agradecería que me dieras privacidad de vez en cuando, Mycroft – pide sonando molesto.

» También necesito tener mis propios secretos – agrega después de unos segundos.

El pelirrojo asiente dolido y es cuando Greg comprende que se ha pasado.

Suspira y trata de serenarse un poco. Mycroft no se merece su enojo por las estúpidas decisiones que ha tomado durante los últimos meses.

– Lamento hablarte así – dice tras haberse acariciado el puente de su nariz –. He estado un poco alterado en los últimos días.

Mycroft se acerca a él y le toma de la mano.

– Te entiendo – sonríe de medio lado –. Parte de eso es mi culpa, debo suponer.

Greg ríe. Y ahí va, volviendo a derrumbar su tranquilidad con pequeños gestos que tiene hacia él. Desde que lo conoce lo ha visto desde abajo, más que nada por el hecho de que él era su maestro y, en niveles de la compañía, Greg es el suplente de uno de los principales y Mycroft es el bailarín principal de la compañía, no necesita hacer una audición para obtener un papel principal, puesto que él es el prodigio de toda Inglaterra, incluso puede apostar que del mundo, pero no quiere exagerar.

Por ello no termina de procesar aquellas atenciones que el más alto tiene hacia él. No es que no las disfrute, de hecho lo alagan y le hacen sentir bien, pero no está seguro de a que van todas estas y, tal como Anthea le dice, necesita saber qué es lo que pasa entre ellos.

Las manos de Mycroft siguen acariciando y su mirada es dulce, distinta a la que le ha visto antes. Alza su mano hasta su rostro y la acerca a su mejilla, acariciándola ante la mirada atenta de Greg. Su corazón se acelera y necesita parar esto antes de que se pierda a sí mismo por completo. Necesita saber qué es lo que pasa entre ellos, ahora más que nunca.

– Me preguntaste porqué te escogí a ti, de entre los otros bailarines – toma la palabra sin apartar la mirada de Greg, sigue acariciando su mano y espera que no termine –. Te escogí porque me cautivaste desde que te vi bailando esa noche, molesto, explotando tus emociones al bailar.

» Todo el dolor y pena que reflejabas me hizo ver una parte del ballet que nunca he conocido y que tú interpretas tan bien – besa el dorso de su mano y acaricia con ternura.

Gregory siente miedo. Miedo de que todo esto no sea más que un simple trabajo de caridad, de que Mycroft busque rescatar su perdida existencia, pero las palabras del otro lo tranquilizan.

– Pero al llegar a conocerte mejor, me enamoré del chico que hay debajo de toda esa pena – declara mientras juega con sus dedos y sus ojos están fijos en sus manos –. Me quise quedar con el chico que me retaba, aquel que no sólo ve en mí al bailarín, sino a la persona que realmente soy, ese chico que no le teme a los retos y puede llevar a cabo muchas cosas a la vez.

Lo tira con suavidad y coloca sus manos en su cuello, acercándolo hasta tenerlo a centímetros de él. El castaño siente su respiración tan cerca que se le antoja tomarla.

– Te escogí porque eres el único pez de colores en mi vida de peces dorados, simples y lentos – culmina su declaración antes de atraerlo y besarlo con ternura.

Greg ahora corresponde y no puede creer tanta felicidad, tantos sentimientos fluyendo a través de él, abrumándolo, llenándolo de una tranquilidad que nunca antes ha sentido.

Se separan a tomar aire y el pelirrojo le mira con devoción, como si quisiera que nunca se apartara de él.

– Quiero ser el único que te bese, de ahora en adelante. El único – acaricia sus mejillas cuando lo vuelve a atraer para besarlo una vez más.

– Necesito ir a una fiesta, Mycroft – empieza Greg tras separarse de nuevo. El pelirrojo parece no estar de acuerdo, a lo que el castaño le dedica una sonrisa y espera que entienda –. Necesito dejar a una molesta porrista.

Mycroft le sonríe con diversión para luego asentir. Lo toma de la mano y se dirigen a la salida del edificio.

– No te preocupes por la beca deportiva en el _Imperial Collage London_ – comienza cuando están por llegar al auto –. Mi padre puede conseguirte una beca en cualquier universidad que quieras ya sea por el ballet, por el deporte o por que sí, más alta de la que tu chica te puede conseguir.

Greg aprieta su mano y siente que las cosas no pueden ir mejor.

–.–

**21:47 hrs**

– ¡No la veo por ningún lado! – se acerca a Dimmock al hablar, la estridente música retumba en toda la casa. Ve a varios de sus compañeros bailar y tomar de la cerveza que Emily siempre pone –. ¿Y tú?

Dimmock niega con la cabeza y le hace señas para separarse. Supone que tal vez de esa forma tengan mejor suerte.

Se dirige al piso superior, pero debe aceptar que aunque ha estado varias veces en esa casa no sabe dónde buscar porque no la conoce cómo el resto de sus compañeros. Avanza entre personas dentro de largos pasillos y es cuando la ve entrar a una de las habitaciones. Se apresura hasta ella y es cuando lo ve.

La chica está sobre uno de sus compañeros de equipo, quien esta recostado sobre la cama, pasando las manos por sobre todo el cuerpo de la chica. Greg tiene que aceptar que no esperaba aquello, pero hasta cierto punto le divierte.

– ¡Oh, disculpen! – exclama para hacerse notar. Emily y Tobías Gregson se levantan presurosos. La chica abre los ojos grandes y su compañero desvía la mirada. – ¡Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba!

Y tras decir eso, da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

– ¡Greg, espera! – escucha el grito de Emily, pero él siente que ya no necesita hablar. Las cosas están claras y más fáciles para él.

Baja por las escaleras y espera encontrar a Dimmock para largarse cuanto antes y poder descansar en su casa. A decir verdad, hoy se siente cansado y listo para dormir. Lo ve entre un tumulto de gente bailando y le hace la seña para que se acerque a él.

Emily lo toma del brazo antes de que Dimmock esté cerca de él y siente que las cosas se pondrán molestas. Se gira para verla llorando, su maquillaje corrido en sus ojos, otorgándole un aspecto deplorable. Greg no se conmueve por ello, porque en verdad nunca sintió nada por ella.

– Puedo explicarlo – comienza como una súplica.

La gente a su alrededor se gira en torno a ellos y eso empieza a incomodar a Greg. Este se aparta, libreándose de su agarre. Ella lo mira con terror y él la observa seriamente. Tal parece que al final tendrá que hablar con ella. Y lo tendrá que hacer frente a todos.

– No necesitas explicarlo, Emily – expone más tranquilo de lo que quiere parecer –. No me interesa.

– Pero Greg – lo vuelve a tomar del brazo y sus lágrimas corren con más esmero –, yo… no fue mi intención…él me obligó – señala a Tobías quien está a su espalda y este parece sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

– En serio, Emily, no me interesa – insiste Greg.

– ¡Pero, Greg, eres mi novio! – exclama ella entre lágrimas.

– En realidad nunca lo fuimos – expone el castaño con la mayor naturalidad del mundo –. Nunca te dije que sí, tu asumiste que así era sólo porqué tú siempre estabas junto a mí.

Sus ojos se abren grandes y puede ver reflejado el pánico en su cara. Los murmullos a su alrededor no se hacen esperar y Emily comienza a ver hacia todos a su alrededor. Se hace cada vez más pequeña y dirige su mirada furiosa hacia Greg.

– ¡Eso no es cierto, Greg! – grita ella con desespero –. ¡Nos besamos, en el partido!

– ME besaste – recalca la primera palabra –, eso es distinto. Cómo te dije, tú asumiste algo que nunca fue.

» Así que puedes seguir tu amorío con Tobías o con quién quieras, si te interesa – agrega mientras se voltea –. Porque a mí nunca me interesaste.

Camina entre los invitados, quienes no dejan de mirar a Greg asombrados. Dimmock le sonríe y niega con la cabeza cuando pasa a su lado, después lo sigue.

– ¡Me la vas a pagar, maldito Lestrade! – Grita Emily con furia detrás de él –. ¡Me aseguraré de que nunca obtengas esa beca y seas un maldito fracasado! ¡Nuestro acuerdo se termina!

Greg ya no quiso escuchar nada. Sabe que no terminó con la chica de la mejor manera, pero al menos se pudo quitar un gran peso de encima. Se siente liberado, cómo si rompiera una de las tantas cadenas que lo han atado en toda su vida. Y eso es bueno.

Sólo espera que las cosas sigan mejorando.

XXVIII.

**12 de Diciembre del 2016**

**Faltan 11 días para la presentación de ballet**

**11:00 hrs**

Los letreros están pegados por toda la escuela. Todos tienen lo mismo: una imagen de él bailando ballet mientras carga a Mycroft y otra con él y Mycroft compartiendo un beso en el auto del segundo con la frase 'Este es el verdadero Gregory Lestrade'.

Dimmock está a su lado cuando las miradas de todos se posan sobre él. Todos los alumnos de _Holloway School_ tienen un cartel en sus manos y murmuran frente a él sobre el contenido del letrero. Greg intenta ignorarlo, pero los desplantes y las risas de todos a su alrededor no le ayudan a pasarlo por alto.

Eso no está bien, se supone que nadie sabe de su condición. Sólo Dimmock, Sally, Anthea y Mycroft y no creía capaz a ninguno de traicionarlo. Sally corre entre los pasillos cuando lo ve. Se acerca hasta él y lo abraza.

– Debemos sacarte de aquí – susurra en su oído –. Los maestros quieren hablar contigo.

Dimmock parece escuchar porque lo conduce lejos del murmullo de todos. Greg se deja hacer porque sigue en estado de shock, buscando encontrar una lógica a lo que pasa. Sally ayuda a Dimmock con una mano mientras que con la otra escribe a gran velocidad en su celular.

Cuando salen por la puerta de atrás del instituto, un grupo de muchachos los abordan y no lo dejan salir. Dimmock se interpone entre ellos, pero toman a Sally bajo amenaza y queda atado. Greg no opone resistencia, lo que sea que le vayan a hacer no es peor de lo que fue su infancia junto a su padre.

Escucha los gritos de Dimmock y el llanto desesperado de Sally cuando cae una lluvia de golpes. No se defiende, no le haya un sentido, de todos modos es odiado ahora por todos en su escuela por ser gay. El mejor jugador de rugby les ha mentido todo este tiempo. Supone que es su castigo por no ser normal y por haber influido en que perdieran el partido anterior. Por un momento desea perder la conciencia, así no podrá seguir pensando en su vida perdida. Pero los golpes cesan y siente los brazos de alguien abrazándolo. Un silbato resuena y es cuando se digna a alzar la mirada.

Dimmock está sobre él, con marcas de golpes en su cara, los brazos extendidos tratando de cubrirlo. Sally está al lado de los maestros que parecen molestos por haber presenciado una golpiza de varios alumnos contra dos que no pidieron defenderse. El director mira Greg con simpatía y lo hace llamar. Al resto de los alumnos, entre su _coach_ de rugby y los otros de deportes lograron reprender y tomar a la mayoría de los que suponen lo han golpeado. La enfermera y el médico de la escuela lo ayudan a ponerse de pie y lo conducen dentro del edificio. Lo llevan a enfermería junto a Dimmock. Sus heridas no son tan graves como creen que serían, pero aun así no podrán moverse con libertad por un tiempo y eso preocupa a Greg con la presentación en puerta.

El director está dentro de enfermería y observa todo a detalle. Cuando terminan de curarlos, le pide a Dimmock que se retire y este tiene que obedecer a regañadientes. Sólo se quedan Greg, el director y su coach quien entra tras la salida de su amigo.

– Me van a sacar del equipo – afirma Greg cuando nadie habla después de varios minutos.

– Entonces es cierto, lo que dicen los folletos y los rumores que se corren por los pasillos – confirma el director con un tono de voz serio.

Greg asiente y no necesita alzar la vista para sentir la decepción en la mirada de ambos hombres. Su gran estrella resultó ser una linda florecita que danzaba al son de la música del viento; si fuera ellos, Greg también se viera a si mismo con decepción.

– Entiendo que tus gustos no sean parte de la norma de esta sociedad – comienza su coach –. Pero no puedo expulsarte del equipo por algo como esto.

Greg alza la mirada asombrado. Los ojos de ambos hombres están sobre él como lo supuso, pero no hay decepción en sus miradas, más bien hay admiración y orgullo hacia él. Aquello lo confunde.

– ¿Por qué? – se anima a preguntar con voz entre cortada. Las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Su coach se acerca a él y, tomándolo del brazo, le dedica una ligera sonrisa.

– Porque no importa que seas gay o te guste el ballet – comienza con suaves palabras –, ya que si llegaste hasta dónde estás ahora cumpliendo con ambas disciplinas, no puedes ser un elemento con el que no contemos.

Greg se hecha a llorar y se cubre el rostro, intentando poder calmar todas esas emociones que sólo sirven para confundirlo. Ya que, en verdad desea que sea su padre quien le diga esas palabras.

Cuando logra calmarse, se limpia las lágrimas y alza el rostro para posar su vista hacia los primeros adultos que siente que lo van a comprender.

– ¿Pueden guardar este incidente y no informar a mis padres? – suplica con algo de miedo –. Mis padres aún no saben nada de esto.

– De acuerdo – dice el director –. Pero debes hablar con ellos de esto cuanto antes. No podré justificar este hecho cómo una simple riña para siempre, Gregory.

– Lo sé – asiente comenzando a sentir el dolor punzante de sus golpes.

Su entrenador menciona otro detalle: el ambiente en su equipo tras eso. Greg también piensa en eso y por un momento considera el abandonar, pero cae en la cuenta de su posibilidad de alejarse de algo que durante tanto tiempo se ha vuelto su escape y su nueva pasión, por lo que le pide a su entrenador participar en el último partido amistoso antes de decidir si lo deja o no. Ambos adultos acceden y le dan el día libre para que descanse, con la promesa de encontrar al autor de aquel atentado.

Ahora sólo le preocupa lo que dirá en su casa cuando llegue así.

–.–

Su casa es un caos y Greg siente que el mundo se le viene encima.

Con sólo ver las miradas de sus padres y las fotos regadas sobre la mesa de él en sus prácticas en el estudio y con Mycroft sabe que sus padres lo saben. Y no puede sentirse más miserable.

Los gritos comienzan de parte de su padre. Su madre llora sentada sobre el sillón, soltando de vez en cuando que era su culpa.

Greg se defiende y, aunque sabe que es una pérdida de tiempo, trata de razonar con su padre, quien no deja de gritar las majaderías de siempre, pero esta vez van más enfocadas a humillarlo por su preferencia y, aunque en un principio no lo siente tan pesado, llegan a un punto en que se siente incómodo, ya que no sólo lo involucra a él, involucran a sus amigas, amigos y a Mycroft.

Hasta que llegan las palabras que terminan con su pequeña fortaleza que ha tratado de construir ante esta situación:

– Ojala tu madre te hubiera abortado y así nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta humillación – suelta con amargura y Greg no lo soporta más y explota.

– ¿Y crees que tu bastardo y tu otra mujer no son una humillación para nosotros? – expone Greg. La mirada de su padre se posa sobre él, irradiando desprecio –. ¿Eso es ser un hombre para ti? ¿Vivir alcoholizado y estando con mujerzuelas es tener hombría? Porque si eso esperas de mí, quédate con las _malditas_ ganas.

– Pues al menos mi hijo es más hombre que tú, asqueroso _maricón_ – le suelta con asco –. Tú ni siquiera tienes derecho a vivir y ser llamado hijo de alguien.

El corazón de Greg se rompe y no puede más. Toma su chaqueta y sale de la que por mucho tiempo se aferró a considerar su casa.

–.–

** Maniac ballet Group **

[12 de Diciembre del 2016]

[12:00 pm] Dimmock: ¿Alguien ha podido comunicarse con Greg, me manda directo al buzón?

[ _Greg ha abandonado la conversación_ ]

[12:10 pm] Mycroft: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Gregory abandonó la conversación? ¿Ocurrió algo en la escuela?

[12:11 pm] Anthea: Sally ya me contó. ¿Ya supieron quién fue?

[12:12 pm] Mycroft: ¿Qué pasó en la Escuela, Anthea?

[12:12 pm] Anthea: Te voy a marcar, será difícil de explicarlo por aquí.

[12:25 pm] Dimmock: Oigan, Gregory no me contesta. Comienzo a preocuparme.

[12:25 pm] Dimmock: Ya descubrí quien fue Anthea. Fue la perra de Emily.

[12:29 pm] _Dimmock ha mandado un audio._

[12:30 pm] Mycroft: Debemos buscar a Gregory, ahora.

[12:30 pm] Sally: ¿Le pasó algo?

[12:30 pm] Mycroft: Ya habló con sus padres, por eso no contesta. Es probable que haya apagado su celular o lo haya lanzado contra el pavimento o algo.

[12:31 pm] Dimmock: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

[12:32 pm] Mycroft: No estoy para tus preguntas estúpidas, Mikael. Ahora sólo importa encontrar a Gregory. Voy saliendo de mi escuela.

[12:33 pm] Sally: Thea, ¿crees que sea cómo la primera vez?

[12:33 pm] Anthea: Espero que no. Me acabo de saltar la clase, comenzaré a buscar.

[12:38 pm] Dimmock: Debemos organizarnos. Myc busca en todos los lugares relacionados al ballet que crees que Greg pueda visitar. Thea, tú busca los lugares que visitaban de niños. Sally busca a los lugares que frecuentaban juntos. Yo iré de vuelta a la escuela a buscarlo en el campo. Si alguien lo encuentra, avisen. Si no, sigan buscando por lugares que creen que pueda estar.

[04:10 pm] Sally: ¿Alguien ha tenido éxito?

[04:10 pm] Anthea: No.

[04:10 pm] Dimmock: No.

[04:10 pm] Mycroft: No.

[06:30 pm] Anthea: ¿Qué saben de él?

[06:31 pm] Dimmock: Nada y ya está oscuro.

[06:32 pm] Sally: Debemos apresurarnos. Ha empezado a llover.

[06:35 pm] Dimmock: ¿Creen que debamos de dar parte a la policía?

[07:40 pm] Mycroft: Ya lo encontré. Lo llevaré a mi casa a que descanse.

[07:41 pm] Anthea: ¡Gracias al cielo!

[07:41 pm] Sally: ¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias, Mycroft!

[07:41 pm] Dimmock: ¡Excelente! Mándanos tu ubicación.

[07:58 pm] Mycroft: No creo conveniente que lo visiten ahora. Necesita su espacio. Sugiero que mejor lo vean hasta mañana.

[07:59 pm] Anthea: Opino lo mismo. Démosle su espacio. Supongo que ni contigo quiere hablar.

[08:30 pm] Mycroft: No me dirige ni la mirada. Está ausente. Ya logré que tomara un baño y se pusiera ropa seca. Mi madre le ofreció cena y no quiso tomar nada. Dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes. Estaré al pendiente de él por cualquier cosa. Los mantendré informados.

[08:40 pm] Dimmock: Gracias, Mycroft.

XXIX.

**16 de Diciembre del 2016**

**Faltan 7 días para la presentación de ballet**

**Estadio de la Escuela Latymer.**

**20:55 hrs**

**Principio del segundo tiempo**

El partido ha sido muy intenso para Gregory. Aun cuando hayan pasado algunos días, siente que no ha recuperado la confianza de sus compañeros de equipo. Salvo a Dimmock y a unos cuantos de sus compañeros, el resto de su equipo no lo contempla a la hora de realizar los pases, a pesar de que ha estado en la posición más viable para los pases.

Sabe que su vida no va a mejorar en el mundo de Rugby tras el incidente en su escuela.

Ha estado viviendo esos días en casa de Mycroft y aun cuando su familia se muestra muy amable con él, no puede dejar de sentirse como un intruso en ese ambiente que se le antoja tan tranquilo y pacífico. Sus padres no se han dignado a preguntar por él y no le extraña, pero le duele más de lo que acepta.

Es Dimmock el que obtiene el balón y lo lanza a él para que pueda correr y conseguir al menos una anotación en ese partido que luce más como una paliza que como un juego parejo. Logra salir de una marca y Dimmock lo sigue de cerca para poder defenderlo de cualquier ataque. Siente que sólo están los dos en aquella jugada, pero no le importa, quiere demostrarle a sus compañeros que él puede seguir haciendo las cosas de siempre a pesar de que ahora saben de sus preferencias. Alcanza la zona de anotación y es cuando lo derriban. Pero por fortuna, aquella tacleada le sirve como impulso para anotar los primeros puntos en su lado del tablero. La gente se alborota en las gradas y es cuando ve que sus compañeros caen en la cuenta que nada ha cambiado, que a pesar de ser ahora un gay declarado, su desempeño en el campo sigue siendo el mismo. Y es cuando hace una seña que sólo ellos entienden y que significa tantas cosas para el equipo que al ver sus rostros aceptar el reto de aquel gesto, sabe que ese partido será una victoria para ellos.

Tras eso, las tácticas y jugadas del equipo vuelven a funcionar y ahora son con más energía. Aquella ofensiva que tenían tan abandonada se ve más entusiasta y es cuando Gregson logra la segunda anotación en la mitad del segundo tiempo.

Tras varios intentos, logran emparejar el marcador y el equipo de los Leones ahora luce ansioso entre las jugadas. Sus defensas se vuelven más sucias y agresivas. Pero los cuervos no quieren decaer.

Le lanzan el balón a Greg cuando ya falta poco para el fin del partido. Y está a poco de llegar a la línea de anotación cuando ve de reojo a Víctor Trevor, su eterno rival, acercarse y, por más que trata de evitarlo, no puede zafarse de aquella tacleada que termina siendo un puñetazo con fuerza sobre su sien que lo marea y termina tumbándolo.

Lo último que logra escuchar es un ' _buenas noches, mariquita_ ' que cree que proviene de Víctor, después de eso, todo se vuelve negro.

–.–

Abre los ojos y no reconoce en dónde se encuentra. La cabeza le da vueltas cuando intenta incorporarse, pero alguien lo detiene. Una mano suave lo sujeta y lo vuelve a recostar. Su vista nublada se va aclarando y reconoce los vestidores del Latymer, a su lado está Mycroft, preocupado. El resto de su equipo está esperando a su alrededor, ansiosos e inquietos. Dimmock se posa al lado de Mycroft mientras que su entrenador se coloca al lado opuesto.

– ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta llevándose una mano a la cabeza, ese lado que no deja de punzarle, sintiendo un pedazo de gasa que sólo lo altera más.

– Tranquilo, Gregory – trata de calmarlo el pelirrojo con suavidad.

– Trevor te golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza para tumbarte – explica su amigo mientras se cruza de brazos –. Ese perro fue expulsado por comportamiento antideportivo.

– ¿Y el partido? – ahora suena algo inquieto.

Los tres que lo acompañan se miran entre ellos, cómo si dudaran entre decirle o no.

– ¿Perdimos? – se altera de nuevo y trata de incorporarse. Mycroft lo retiene de nuevo y le dedica una sonrisa triunfal.

– Ganamos – le dice por fin su coach, una enorme sonrisa instalada en su rostro –. Tenemos la delantera al inicio de la temporada el próximo semestre.

– Excelente – libera el aire que ha estado conteniendo sin saber y toma la decisión que sabe será lo mejor para él: – Entonces que los Leones me esperen el próximo año, porque no se las dejaré fácil.

– ¿Significa que te quedarás en el equipo? – pregunta a lo lejos Tobías.

– Si me aceptan, sería un honor – declara con una gran sonrisa.

Y tras esto, los vestidores se vuelven un revuelo entre vivas y celebraciones.

Greg se siente bien estar ahí, ahora por él y no por nadie más.

XXX.

**23 de Diciembre del 2016**

**Día de la presentación**

**Royal Opera House**

**19:30 hrs**

Mycroft lo termina de ayudar para arreglarse antes del festival. Los vestidores son un caos entre bailarines y los del staff yendo de un lado al otro, terminando de ordenar y acomodar todo. Noelle luce tranquila mientras charla con algunos de los hombres que vio durante sus audiciones.

Greg siente de nuevo las náuseas de los nervios dentro de sí y cree que va estallar. Mycroft lo toma del rostro y lo tranquiliza con pequeños masajes sobre su sien. Respira con tranquilidad y con fuerza para que Greg lo acompañe al mismo ritmo. Aún no son oficialmente nada, pero el castaño siente que no hay nada que aclarar, cuando el pelirrojo se escabulle por las noches a su habitación en la gran casa de los Holmes y la pasan juntos entre besos y caricias para nada inocentes. El jugador se ha percatado de que el menor de los hermanos Holmes, Sherlock, quien tiene el mismo poder de ver más allá de las cosas, es consciente de esos encuentros debido a las miradas picaras que le dedica de vez en cuando, pero no está seguro de que eso sea algo bueno para su imagen frente a la madre de Mycroft, quien ha sido tan amable con él durante el tiempo que ha estado ahí, dándole de comer, ropa que ponerse, ya que la suya se quedó dentro de su casa y no ha ido desde que se fue de allí.

Y eso le recuerda a su madre y se pregunta si asistirán a su presentación. Esa mañana muy temprano les dejó un par de entradas para la presentación en el buzón de correos junto a una carta, esperando que sus padres asistieran, aunque todo indique que no será así. Más no pierde la esperanza.

Cuando Noelle les hace la llamada para que entren a escena, el estómago de Greg se hace nudo por dentro.

– Lo harás bien, Gregory – lo alienta Mycroft mientras lo abraza con cariño. Lo toma de las mejillas y planta sus labios sobre los suyos en un suave y rápido beso. Varios bailarines los miran y comienzan a murmurar, pero eso a Greg ha dejado de importarle

» Es hora de que muestres lo que sabes hacer mejor – dice después del beso para luego volver a abrazarlo antes de dejarlo e ir a tomar su lugar en escena.

El espectáculo comienza y los aplausos truenan dentro del recinto.

Los bailarines entran y salen durante todo el _show_. Y en cada interpretación en la que Greg participa da todo de sí, olvidando todo lo que ha vivido para al fin estar ahí. Intenta buscar entre el público a sus padres, pero las luces lo encandilan y le es imposible el encontrarlos, pero Greg baila cómo si ellos lo estuvieran viendo. Y al oír los aplausos al final de cada acto, imagina que esos aplausos provienen de ellos.

Pero cae en la cuenta que, aun cuando sus padres estén o no, mucha gente alaba su trabajo y lo disfrutan mientras da lo mejor de sí, tal como siempre lo ha hecho y eso es suficiente para él.

Disfruta de cada escena que comparte con Mycroft y ve que el otro lo disfruta también, sobre todo al ver tan de cerca la interpretación del pelirrojo que lo cautiva a cada giro y salto que da y siente que no puede con tanta emoción dentro de él.

Al terminar el espectáculo, los aplausos invaden el recinto y hacen vibrar el corazón del castaño quien ha soñado por esto durante toda su vida. Salen a hacer la reverencia para agradecer al público, junto al director de la orquesta y a Noelle, que luce hermosa con un vestido negro y su ondulado cabello en un recogido elegante.

Cierran el telón y los bailarines comienzan a celebrar con vivas mientras corren de regreso a los vestidores. Pero de camino al suyo, Greg recibe varios abrazos y aplausos de parte de sus compañeros que lo detienen de a poco antes de llegar a su camerino. Al abrir la puerta, encuentra a Mycroft rodeado de flores que son todas para el castaño por parte de sus conocidos, aquello conmueve a Greg, hasta que nota un ligero movimiento detrás del pelirrojo.

– Te tengo una sorpresa, Gregory – comienza su pareja con una sonrisa encantadora. Se hace a un lado y el aludido suelta el llanto al ver lo que hay detrás del bailarín profesional.

– Felicidades, Greg – la dulce voz de su madre, quien derrama unas ligeras lágrimas y en sus manos sostiene un pequeño ramo de rosas, lo dejan sin habla –. Espero aceptes estas sinceras disculpas de una madre pasiva y arrepentida que nunca hizo nada para defenderte de tu padre y que jamás supo entenderte.

Y con aquello, Greg rompe a llorar y se lanza a abrazar a su madre sintiendo cómo parte de si se llena de un poco de felicidad.

– Lo hiciste muy bien, hijo – logra decir su madre entre llanto mientras acaricia con suavidad su espalda, trayendo recuerdos al castaño de su infancia cuando su madre lo consolaba después de que su padre lo regañaba de manera cruel y despectiva. Por un momento se siente como un niño y sólo quiere permanecer de esa forma con su madre hasta que la vida se le agote.

– Gracias, madre – suelta entre llanto el joven.

– Me alegra poder conocer al verdadero tú – le dice una vez lo suelta del abrazo y lo sujeta de los brazos –. Este Gregory fuerte y decidido que no teme en dar lo mejor de sí, sin importar lo que todos dicen.

» Espero que, a pesar de esto, sigas siendo tú… este tú – lo señala su madre luciendo esa mirada llena de orgullo que Greg siempre esperó recibir, pero que ahora ya no es tan trascendente cómo siempre creyó que sería.

El castaño le sonríe a su madre y es ahí cuando entiende que no necesita de agradar a nadie para lograr grandes cosas. Y eso, eso está bien ahora para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, me excedí en las palabras, pero espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño universo que cree (si es que llegaron hasta aquí .-.).
> 
> Gracias por la espera y espero que Mactans haya disfrutado de su regalo y sea lo que ella haya esperado. Lamento el retraso y espero logres comprender la razón (la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo trabajando en esto, pero siempre surgía algo que no me dejaba terminarlo).
> 
> Nunca antes había realizado una investigación tan grande como lo hice con este fic ya que desconozco por completo del mundo del Ballet y del Rugby, por lo que me tuve que leer muchas cosas y ver entrenamientos y partidos del deporte y varios ballets completos como también sus ensayos. Pero debo de aceptar que fue un reto encantado y le agradezco al grupo por darme esta oportunidad.
> 
> Nos leemos luego
> 
> Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
